Broken Dreams
by Frankland James
Summary: In an alternate timeline, seven teenagers begin to play Sburb. In another universe, another session is taking place as well. A mysterious being has started guiding the children. More enemies than they could ever imagine face them. But is their guardian angel what he seems? Will they win the game? And if they do, will it be worth the price they may have to pay?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Be Introduced to the Heroes!  
== Be Nick Allen!

I ran into my room and sat down at my desk. I quickly put the Sburb client disk into my computer and checked to see who was online. Luckily, all of my friends had gotten the game as well, and were installing it as we speak. This was going to be a lot of fun. I joined their chat room.

blueSkies began chatting with sapphirePrincess, glorifiedFallen, lightningRaine, ceruleanDarkstar, MistressRuby, and greenEmerald.  
BS: Hey guys! Happy birthday Evie! Oh yeah, and I finally got the game!  
SP: Thanks Nick! My 15th birthday's been great, and now we finnaly get to play the game!  
GF: Can we hurry up and play this game already? I'm really excited about it.  
LR: I am too Zack, but maybe you should let me explain some more first.  
CD: What haven't you told us, April?  
LR: I'm getting to that, Davin. I was contacted by The Illemise again.  
MR: April! We told you to stay away from that creepy weirdo stalker! He's completely insane, saying that he's an all-powerful alien and that playing this game will save the universe or something? I thought you reported that guy!  
LR: I didn't. I decided to listen to him, and he had some interesting things to say. But, I'll explain them to you later. And Sally, don't be so narrow-minded, ok?  
MR: I am not narrow-minded, I'm just the only sane girl here. But, whatever.  
GE: I think that this game isn't going to be anything like we think it will be.  
BS: Kay, I got a feeling that you're right.  
LR: By the way, Nick, Evie, have you heard anything from those lame internet trolls? They only seem to contact you guys.  
BS: Well, AA says she wanted to video chat with me, and that it was important.  
SP: RV just won't leave me alone, no matter what I do. I've tried blocking him, but for some reason it won't work.  
GF: So, April, what do we do first?  
LR: We connect to each other and deploy the game's essential items. Then, we all prototype our sprites and go to the medium.  
BS: None of us know what that means, but ok! Let's get started.

blueSkies ended the chat.

== Be Evie Knight!

I'm sitting down on my bed, typing on my laptop. I'm connecting with Nick as his server player right now, and I'm installing the client disk so Zack can be my server player. Suddenly, I get a message. It's her.  
amazingAlpha began trolling sapphirePrincess.

AA: Hello, Evie darling! How are you doing today? Wait, don't answer that, I already know, It's your birthday! Congradulations, my dear!  
SP: Ugh why won' you just bug off?  
AA: Now, is that really a way to treat your best friend?  
SP: I'm not you're never going to be my best friend you're just a jerk, a stalker, and a troll!  
AA: I find that racist.  
SP: Ugh you are not an alien troll you're a human girl who belongs in an asylum. Now please just tell me what you need to tell me, and leave me alone.  
AA: You are very, very dumb. Yes, very, very dumb and ugly, and there is no way that Nick boy will ever like you, because he *obviously* likes ME.  
SP: No he doesn't. He only likes you when you're using your weird witchy stuff on him. I'm not sure how you do it, but I know you have him under a spell or something.  
AA: As a Witch of Heart and a lime blood, I do indeeed have a lot of power, especially in the realms of emotions. And since I'm a god tier, I have even more power. Soon, I'll destroy you all! HA!  
SP: Look, please say what you need to say and leave me and all of my friends alone!  
AA: I've come to tell you your mythological role. The Illemise hasn't revealed it to you yet, has he?  
SP: No, and I don't care. I'll find out myself.  
AA: You are a witch, like me. :)  
SP: NO I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME.  
AA: You are a Witch of Void, a fitting title for you. Void means nothing, and that's exactly what you are, and what you'll always be. Nothing. :)  
SP: I'm going to wipe that smile off your face once we meet.'  
AA: Ha ha ha, foolish, immature child, you don't even comprehend what great danger you're facing. You'll be the first to die.

amazingAlpha ceased trolling sapphirePrincess.

Thank god that was over. She always gets on my nerves. She knows exactly what to say to upset me. It's actually really wierd. I checked my screen again.  
Great, I was connected. I quickly deployed the Cruxtruder, Totem Lathe, Alchemiter, Punch Designix, and the pre-punched card. Everything was going great.

== Be Zack Holly!

I'm on my Iphone, in the process of connecting to Evie as her server player and April as the client player. I'm listening to Linkin Park, my favorite dude ever, and I get a message.

ravenVague began trolling glorifiedFallen.

RV: Hey dude, what's up?  
GF: Nothing much bro! What's up where you're at?  
RV: The other trolls, especially Amirda, are getting really wierd. I'm sort of scared, honestly. I've never really seen them like this.  
GF: Well, wish I could help, but I can't. Is there any particular reason you contacted me?  
RV: Yeah I wanted to tell you your role, like the other trolls are doing with other players. You're a Prince of Doom.  
GF: An awesome name for an awesome dude. By the way, what's your role?  
RV: I'm the Bard of Life.  
GF: That sounds terrible.  
RV: Yeah, it is. It means to allow the destruction of Life.  
GF: That sounds like a destroyer class or something.  
RV: It is. You're a destroyer tooo. That's what Prince means. You destroy death.  
GF: ...  
RV: Bards, Princes, Rouges, and Theives of Doom are very rare, and among the most powerful of the normal classes. You have the potential for greatness, but you also have the potential for great destruction. Those four classes, paired with the aspect of Doom, can ressurect the dead at will once they reach their full potential. You are very special.  
GF: So how do I unlock this super-special raising people from the dead power?  
RV: The answer is simple.  
GF: Ok...what is it?  
RV: I don't know!  
GF: Dude, I am about to punch you. Where are you!?  
RV: I'm on Zoth, where I've always been.  
GF: Wait, but I thought trolls were from Alternia or whatever?  
RV: They are, but my planet was destroyed. Us four surviving trolls are living on Zoth, a planet in another universe, inhabited by the Zothinians. They're about to begin their session of the game as well.  
GF: Ok, cool. Have you trolls finished your session?  
RV: Yes. We're all god tier. All four of us.  
GF: Ok, I guess you'll explain to me what that means later.  
RV: Precisely.  
GF: Well, what do Zothinians look like again?  
RV: They look remarkably like humans. So much that I believe they may have been created from the same session. The Zothinians being created by the pre-scratch and you humans being created by the post-scratch. Except they have purple hair and skin, and dark blue eyes. This is due to constant exposure to a material called Zothite, which can enhance alchemically created items.  
GF: Cool! Does that mean you have purple hair too?  
RV: No. Trolls seem to have an immunity to that aspect, or maybe we just repel Zothite in general.  
GF: Why are you guys even "trolling" us anyway?  
RV: Jack Noir.  
GF: What?  
RV: Your session's Jack Noir from the future. He has formed a contract with us. We will both help you and interfere with your session, so you will not become a threat to Lord English's rule, and he will spare the Zothinian's universe. Of course, you're not much of a threat anyway.  
GF: Okay, I get it now. But when we meet...I'll kill you if you hurt any of us. I don't care about whoever the hell Jack Noir is. And why aren't we a threat anyway? And who's Lord English?  
RV: Oh. Our timeline is the ZetaOmega timeline. Didn't you know that? Lord English is the big bad.  
GF: What?  
RV: The Alpha timeline is the real timeline. There are 24 different trolls and 8 different humans that live there. They're the real threats. The ZetaOmega timeline is the timeline that's the least real. Your life is the biggest lie in existence. You're the most expendable being in the universe. You'll never be strong enough to defeat even half of Lord English's minions! No matter what you do, you're all unimportant and in fact, even all of your combined powers are laughable. You'll never meet the real heroes, and you'll never win!  
GF: I don't believe that. When there's a will, there's a way.  
RV: Well, I have to go talk to Amirda. She's such a good helper. Later, loser.  
ravenVague ceased trolling glorifiedFallen.  
I didn't let what he said get to me. I garuntee you he's lying to troll us. Except, I think he was telling the truth about my role. Somehow, I know that's not a lie. I checked the download. I had connected. I deployed all of the game's nessasary items and waited for April to connect with me.

== Be April Lane!

I was in my room, connecting to Zack as server player and Davin as the client player. I was wondering what I was going to prototype my sprite with, and what else The Illemise was hiding from me. He said he would contact me some time today, and I suppose he was going to do it soon. I already knew most of the stuff but I needed to figure out the rest. I checked the time. It was 3:01. Like I thought I would, I got a message from him.  
TheIllemise began cheering lightningRaine.

TI: Hey April!  
LR: Hi! So is this the talk where you tell me everything I need to know?  
TI: I'll tell you more, ok? I'll go ahead and start. But first, you ask questions.  
LR: What race are you, what's your role, and have you reached the god tier?  
TI: I am a Cherub, and a Prince of Blood. I reached the god tier very, very long ago.  
LR: Ok then. What's the Furthest Ring thing you were telling me about?  
TI: The Furthest Ring is the afterlife. It's the infinite space that seperates sessions, a void outside of all universes, and due to that,  
it's outside of all timelines as well. It's home to a large number of Eldrich Abominations, also known as the Horrorterrors. It's where I currently reside,  
and where the six of the Alpha Heroes currently reside as well. But, I'm on the completely oposite side of the ring from them...I think.  
LR: Cool!  
TI: As for your role, you are a Seer of Heart. You have a lot of power inside you...you are very special, and you will be the main reason for the session's final outcome.  
LR: Ok...  
TI: And, once you prototype your sprites and enter the Medium, you have to explore your planets and find your first gates. I'll explain the gates in more detail, ok?  
LR: Ok.  
TI: I'll use Nick as an example. He is the first player, and thus has the first planet. His first gate leads to the second planet, Evie's planet. Her first gate on that planet is Nick's second gate, and it will lead them to Zack's planet, and so on. After each player goes through all seven gates and planets,  
they will talk to and face their Denizens. Once you all go through all seven gates, you'll gain the ability to vist the planets at will. Then, I'll instruct you on how to reach the god tiers.  
LR: Ok, it was nice talking to you!  
TI: It's always nice to talk to someone else. It makes me feel more...complete.  
LR: Huh?  
TI: My sister died a long time ago. She was always a real bitch, but deep down inside I loved her anyway. My friends, the other players of this session, are dead as well.  
LR: Oh, I'm sorry!  
TI: It was 250,000 years ago.  
LR: What?  
TI: When you go god tier, you can choose to stop aging. I'm 250,020 years old, but physically I'm 18.  
LR: Wow, that's really confusing.  
TI: It's ok. This game will have a lot more confusing stuff in the future. Well, I have to go now. Talk to you later April!  
LR: Cya Ile!

TheIllemise ceased cheering lightningRaine.  
This was great. I had connected Zack and Davin was in the process of connecting to me. I deployed all those thing-a-ma-jigs we needed. Nothing could possibly ruin all the fun we were going to have.

== Be Davin Romero!

I was in the process of connecting with April and Sally. I was waiting for that other troll dude to start trolling me. He said he had important things to say. I checked my messages and waited a minute. One had just been sent to me. I answered it, not really knowing what to expect.

ametaratsuVicoda began trolling ceruleanDarkstar.

AV: Hello...Davin.  
CD: Hey troll, what'cha trolling?  
AV: Ugh stop with the troll puns.  
CD: But they're really punny!  
AV: Shut up. Dude, just, shut, up.  
CD: Fine. So, what did you want to talk about?  
AV: I'm going to tell you your role. Honestly I think you're probably the least important person in your session; you're only there because you have to be.  
CD: ...whatever, just tell me. And what's your role?  
AV: You're the Page of Time. Me, I'm the Heir of Time. Should I explain?  
CD: Page sounds like a lame class.  
AV: It is. It's the lamest. You NEVER get ANY good powers until so much later on in the game that they aren't even worth waiting for. You're going to need a lot of weapons; your powers won't save you.  
CD: I'm not being stuck with a retarded class like that.  
AV: Well, you just did. I'm the Heir of Time. Heirs are under the protection of their aspect, until they learn how to influence it. It's a passive class,  
like yours is. So if I ever get in danger I'll like time travel or something to save myself.  
CD: I wish I had your class.  
AV: Yeah it's a lot cooler.  
CD: brb.

I saw that I had connected to the others and deployed whatever those things were called. I then went back to the conversation.

CD: Well, thanks. You're a lot more helpful than the other trolls.  
AV: Well I don't like doing what you humans call trolling. It's not my thing. I do have one more thing to tell you though.  
CD: What?  
AV: GO TO SLEEP, ASSHOLE.  
ceruleanDarkstar has been put to sleep by ametaratsuVicoda.  
AV: Ha ha ha. Sweet dreams. Or should I say unpleasant nightmares?  
AV: YOU JUST GOT TROLLED, BITCH!  
AV: TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOL OLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOOLOLOLOL!

ametaratsuVicoda ceased trolling ceruleanDarkstar.  
== Page: Awaken as your dream self on Derse.

I woke up on Derse, wearing my usual weird purple PJ's. I, like all of the other players in my session, had awakened before we started playing. I woke up last week. I floated outside my window and looked up. I didn't like looking up at the sky and seeing the Horrorterrors. To be honest, they scared me a lot.  
But, I looked anyway.

There as a gigantic Horrorterror looking right at me. It was impossibly gigantic. It whispered to me.

"Page of Time...I have a suggestion for you. Come closer, so that I can help you..." it whispered.

"Who are you...and what do you want? I asked, somewhat fearfully.

"Do not be affraid, child, I am Adammisss...I am here to help you regain what you have lost..." Adammisss said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I reluctantly came closer. I almost left Derse trying to reach out to it. It spoke again.  
"Would you like to become powerful?" Adammisss asked.

"It depends." I said.  
"You are a very, very clever young man...I will give you what you want, but it will come with a price." Adammisss stated simply.

"Ok, then, what's your price, and what exactly are my powers?" I asked.

"I want you to set me free...and give me your seal...and I will unlock your potential, and more. Give you more power than you could ever dream. You would be a warrior capable of absolutely anthing." Adammisss replied.

"I don't know what a seal is, and how can I set you free when you aren't even trapped? I don't care. I say no." I answered.

"Then die, foolish human child!" Adammisss cried. There was a darkness. An explosion. And a cry of fear and despair. And that's how my dream self died.

== Be the Rouge of Space!

I'm Sally Scott, the Rouge of Space. I'm not really sure if I should be playing this game, because it's going to be tough for me. Why? I'm not able to walk,  
so I'm in a wheelchair. That's because of an accident when I was little that I'd rather not talk about. I'm wearing a cool mask too, but that's not because of the accident or anything. It's because I love cosplaying.  
I hadn't been able to talk to any of the others except for that first conversation. Hadn't heard from any of them at all. Maybe if I went to sleep,  
Prospit's clouds would show me something...

== Sally: Begin your epic journey by taking a nap.

== Sally: Be Kay Crisp.

I finished connecting with Sally and Nick. We were all connected and ready to start the game, and I think we had all opened up our Cruxruders too. I was looking around my room, trying to find something to prototype my sprite with. I couldn't really think of anything, but I wanted it to be something that wouldn't power up the enemies as much. I mean, I had Jerry, my pet chinchilla, but I didn't want to prototype him. He was too cute for that.  
But I didn't have anything else to prototype my sprite with, and it needed to be prototyped. Besides, Jerry had been sick lately, so maybe being prototyped would heal him. I stared at my yellow kernelsprite and then looked back at Jerry. I reluctantly opened his cage. He jumped into the sprite, and there was a flash of light.  
(Show Spritelog)  
JERRYSPRITE: Hey, I can talk now! SQUEAK! Hi Kay!  
KAY: Hi Jerry! Are you feeling better?  
JERRYSPRITE: I feel great! I feel so...alive! SQUEAK!  
KAY: Wait, why are you glowing green?  
JERRYSPRITE: Because I'm your First Gaurdian, DUH! SQUEAK!  
KAY: I don't know what that means, but ok, whatever!  
JERRYSPRITE: SQUEAK! SQUEAK!  
KAY: Well, we have work to do. So, you're a sprite, you know stuff. So, please tell me what to do.  
JERRYSPRITE: Ok, we have eight minutes left to use the pre-punched card and the Cruxite Dowel to create your Cruxite Object. The Dowel is in your Cruxtruder.  
KAY: Okay!  
JERRYSPRITE: SQUEAK! Get it done, oKAY? SQUEAK!  
KAY: That wasn't punny.  
JERRYSPRITE: SQUEAK!

I walked over to the Cruxtruder and pulled out my Cruxite Dowel. I checked my messages. That last troll had left me one earlier.  
radiantArmageddon began trolling greenEmerald.

RA: Hi Kaaay. Uh, I'll try and keep this short and easy.  
RA: You're aaa Sylph of Life, and I'm aaa Theif of Space. You pretty much heal others, with, you know, life. I steal spaaace.  
RA: Glub glub.  
RA: Well, I hope you guys will end up winning anywaaay, because I really don't want glubbing bad things to happen to you, you roe?  
RA: I want them to happen to Jackie Chan.  
RA: Wait SHIT I meant Jack Noir! Delete that!  
RA: Glub.  
RA: I'll cya laaater...bye...

radiantArmageddon ceased trolling greenEmerald.

I smiled. Reikai was such an unusual girl, for a troll. I always thought they were all manipulative bitches like Amirda. I went about doing what I needed to do and created my Cruxite Object, the Cruxite Necklace. I threw it and shattered it on the ground. And just like that, I was in The Medium. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Battle Begins == Nick: Wake up.

I passed out when my house reached the Medium. I woke up in my bed and looked around for Jennysprite. Jenny was a little lizard I got as a pet about a month ago. I had decided to prototype my sprite with her. She was nowhere to be seen. I started building up Kay's house.  
I checked the chatroom. No one was there. But, I did have a message, from Evie.

sapphirePrincess began chatting with blueSkies.  
SP: So, Nick...I built up your house to the gate.  
SP: Look out for those Imps, ok?  
SP: Uh...bye, I guess.  
BS: Hey!  
SP: Hi!  
BS: Thanks for working on my house! I'm working on Kay's right now.  
SP: That's cool! Have you run into any of those Imps yet?  
BS: No!  
SP: That's good, because Kay said she messed something up with the prototyping! If I were you I'd grab a weapon!  
BS: I already do. I picked up my older sister's cane.  
SP: When did she get a cane? She's only 29!  
BS: She's been having some trouble walking lately. I don't know why. I hope she's okay, because, I can't find her. She's not here at the house.  
SP: Maybe she is. Let me check.  
BS: Ok.  
SP: She's on the top floor, using another cane to fight Imps.  
BS: The Illemise gave me a weapon code. I'll alchemize it when I get enough grist and once I give my sis her cane back.  
SP: Okay. Your house now has 25 floors. She's on the top floor. I made an elevator, it's down the hall to the left. Be careful.  
BS: I'm in the elevator now.  
SP: It's one elevator. But it cost us over half of our grist. Kill a lot of imps, ok?  
BS: Maybe we could do that grist thingy that April was talking about. Share our grist between us, you know.  
SP: GristTorrent? We already got that running.  
BS: We do?  
SP: Yeah, duh.  
BS: Have you seen any of your family?  
SP: My parents are out of town on business. My older brother's watching me. He's beating on some imps with those lame ninja knives or kunai or whatever they call of his.  
BS: Do you have kunai too!?  
SP: Yeah he collects ninja stuff. He gave me some like years ago as a birthday present.  
BS: Oh ok.  
BS: Uh Evie something happened.  
SP: What?  
BS: The elevator stopped one floor from the top.  
SP: What?  
BS: OH SHIT THE ELEVATOR DOOR GOT RIPPED OPEN IMPS ARE SWARMING ME!  
BS: SHIT THE ELEVATOR'S FALLING! HELP ME!  
SP: Uh...I'll do something!  
greenEmerald joined the chat.  
greenEmerald has become idle.

== Witch: Save your best friend/childhood crush from death.

Uh...shit shit shit what do I do what do I do!? I tried to stay calm. I grabbed some of Nick's furniture with the mouse and placed it at the bottom of the elevator shaft. I grabbed a mirror with the mouse and flung it into a few imps, killing a couple rather easily and slowing the rest down.  
sapphirePrincess continued chatting with blueSkies.  
SP: USE THE FORCE!  
BS: Did you just make a Star Wars reference?  
SP: SHIT. I SAID USE THE CANE!  
BS: I AM USING THE CANE!  
SP: SHUT UP AND TRY HARDER I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE! WE WERE GOING TO REUNITE IN THE GAME, REMEMBER? YOU CAN'T DIE I HAVE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!  
SP: I...I...  
BS: OH there's only about ten left now. Damn this cane is rough. Or the Imps were just weak. I don't really care which.  
SP: I was going to say something before you died...but nevermind now. It's just a memory.  
BS: From when we were kids?  
GE: Wait you two used to know each other?  
BS: Oh hey Kay. We all used to live in the same neighborhood as kids. We lived right next door to each other, in fact. All six of us. But we all moved away.  
GE: Oh yeah I remember now. What city did you guys live in?  
BS: Blackwood Forest.  
GE: HOLY SHIT THAT'S WHERE I LIVE NOW!  
SP: Oh, cool.  
BS: Anyway Evie what were you saying?  
SP: It's an old memory. Something...personal. Something I'm sure you forgot about. It-it's nothing.  
GE: Well I'm gonna leave now I got teleporting green Imps all around. You two can talk if you want.  
greenEmerald left the chat.  
BS: I remember.  
SP: You do?  
BS: But let's not talk now. Let's do it in person. On your planet.  
SP: Ok. See you later. Did you land safely and kill all the Imps?  
BS: Yeah. I'll climb up the elevator shaft.  
SP: Be careful.  
BS: Will do.  
blueSkies ended the chat.  
amazingAlpha began viewing the chat.  
AA: My my, this is inteeereeesting. I know eeexactly what this is. I could ruin theeeir wholeee seeesion with this...  
ravenVague joined the chat.  
RV: You don't have to do this you know. We could accept The Illemise's deal.  
AA: I already turned it down. I am going to do this. YOU WILL OBEY OR ELSE.  
RV: No...I won't.  
amazingAlpha began using her Witch of Heart powers on ravenVague.  
AA: But...I thought you loved me...you're my morrail...  
RV: Not anymore.  
AA: No...please don't leave me like this! I'll be so sad...  
RV: That won't work on me.  
AA: We need to save the Zothinians...what if he's lying? I don't trust him. He's a cherub, just like the one that destroyed our planet.  
RV: No!  
AA: Please!  
RV: No I'm not doing this!  
amazingAlpha began manipulating ravenVague.  
AA: YOU WILL OBEY. YOU HATE THOSE HUMANS, YOU ALWAYS HAVE. UNLEASH YOUR RAGE AND HELP ME TO KILL THEM ALL!  
RV: Of course, sweetie. I love you.  
AA: Aww, I love you too! Now leave me be and let me do this. If you have to...persuade...the others to see my way. With force.  
RV: Yes love. Goodbye.  
ravenVague ended the chat.

== Let's see what Zack is doing!  
I was fighting an impossibly gigantic number of Imps, trying to find my little sister, that's what I was doing. I was killing Imps left and right with that sledgehammer I found in one of the closets. In a few minutes I finished the last one. Then, I checked my messages. I had one from someone I didn't know.

reaDreeamer began chatting with glorifiedFallen.  
RD: Hey Zack! What is up?  
GF: Whoa who are you.  
RD: Oh wait I got the wrong time. I contacteD pAsT yOu On AcCiDent. I'll see you later.  
GF: Wait who are you?  
RD: I'm Nehjon Anili. I'm a Zothinian and a Rouge of Doom. I can resurrect people, like you and Kay.  
GF: Oh okay that makes sense. I guess I'll see you later, when we actually know each other. Bye.  
RD: Wait DuDe don't go yet, seriously.  
GF: Why?  
RD: Someone's about to seriously fuck up your session.  
GF: Who?  
RD: Mrs. Whatshername, that's who.  
GF: Huh?  
RD: Wait crap why can't I remember her name!?  
GF: You mean Kay when she messed up the prototyping?  
RD: No that actually helpeD. i'M tElLiNg YoU Dude, seriously, though, Whatshername...she's dangerous.  
GF: I don't follow. I also don't understand why you're making Green Day references.  
RD: Wait, but today isn't Green Day. ToDaY iS Orange Day.  
GF: The hell?  
RD: On Zoth we have a 7-DaYs-In-A-wEeK cAlEnDer, like yours. Except we only have 4 weeks in a year.  
GF: Then what's with the colors?  
RD: Each of the seven DaYs HaS a CoLoR of ThE rAiNbOw ThAt GoEs WiTh It. ToDay, on your planet, is Monday. So, It's Orange Day here. Green Day is on Wednesday.  
GF: Well who the fuck is Whatshername and why is she trying to fuck up our session and WHY ARE YOU UNKNOWINGLY MAKING GREEN DAY REFERENCES?  
RD: She's that other girl.  
GF: Evie?  
RD: No she's the main heroin.  
GF: WHAT?  
RD: SHIT I meant heroine!  
GF: Wait so are you breaking the fourth wall now?  
RD: How can there be a fourth wall when there's only three?  
GF: Huh?  
RD: Doesn't your planet have three walls around your villages to protect you from outside dangers? Like those Lucyies thingies?  
GF: I don't know what you're talking about.  
RD: Oh sorry. Cultural DiFfErEnCeS. uM, lUcYiEs, Oh WaIt ThEy'Re CaLlED Lusii, are monsters that those trolls brought with them to our planet. And now they're everywhere.  
GF: Is Whatshername one of the trolls?  
RD: YES!  
GF: The little mermaid-ish one?  
RD: What?  
GF: The sea troll?  
RD: No.  
GF: Oh so you mean that lime-blooded chick that Evie hates.  
RD: Yes. In fact, I believe Evie and her are kismesis or whatever you call it, unless you humans DoN't HaVe ThAt.  
GF: We don't have that, I don't think. Is that some kind of intense hatred?  
RD: Sort of. It's one of the troll quadrants.  
GF: Wait what?  
RD: Well, unlike you humans, trolls and Zothinians have four types of relationships insteaD oF oNe.  
GF: Oh, okay.  
RD: Well, humans CAN theoretically experience all four types if the right situation occurs, but it's not as common or as extreme as it is for other species.  
GF: I guess I'll listen to this since this could be valuable information. When you have a bunch of teenagers running around with powerful weapons and super powers and other stuff someone's going to get killed when someone else's feelings get hurt.  
RD: That's exactly why Whatshername is DaNgErOuS. sHe'S tHe Witch of Heart.  
GF: Which means...?  
RD: Witches manipulate their aspect. Heart means emotion. She can manipulate emotions.  
GF: Oh now I get it. This is terrible! Especially considering the whole Nick and Evie thing...  
RD: What thing?  
GF: Oh they've been a match made in the heavens since like kindergarten.  
RD: What's that?  
GF: School for young human children up to age 5 or so.  
RD: Oh, ok. Has anything official happened yet?  
GF: No but apparently they had like a near death experience 10 minutes ago. Maybe they confessed their love then.  
RD: Well, anyway, you humans only naturally have Matespritship, the first Quadrant. It's human true love and all that other stuff. You get it?  
GF: Yeah.  
RD: Well the second is Moirallegiance. Ok, so two people are friends. But one of them is sort of reckless, or powerful, or angry, or violent, or whatever.  
It just means the one of them needs to keep an eye on the other one and watch out for them. It's basically like a brother-sister relationship.  
GF: Oh, ok, that's simple enough.  
RD: Then there's black romance. I'll start with Auspisticism. It's when there are two people who are in a relationship and love/hate eachother very much.  
But they can't be together because it causes problems. So a third person steps in as an Ausistice and keeps the peace. Regulates things. Keeps it from getting out of control. Auspisticism mostly deals with negative relationships, but there can be positive Auspistices too. It's just rare.  
GF: I think I did that once for Davin and April last year. Like, accidentally, when they dated online that one time.  
RD: Ok, so you get it. Good. Kismesissitude is basically when people hate each other very much, but they feel sexually attracted to each other.  
GF: O...k...  
RD: So it's basically a love-hate relationship, that's like almost completely hate.  
GF: Ok, whatever.  
RD: For trolls, it's considered acceptable to have one boyfriend/girlfriend for type of relationship, so that means one red romance relationship, and one black one. One love boyfriend/girlfriend and one hate girlfriend/boyfriend. Trolls also don't seem to care about gender.  
GF: So they're all bi?  
RD: Apparently.  
GF: Whoa, trolls are weird.  
RD: I think they're all the same gender or maybe they reproduce asexually or some crap like that...idk, idc.  
GF: Ok...  
RD: For Zothinians, like me, it's the same way. Currently, I have two girlfriends.  
GF: Whoa.  
RD: Iza is my Matesprit, and Rillva is my Moiraill. I've never actually had a blackrom relationship though, except I was an Auspistice between Mabis and Yu once. And honestly their relationship was sort of in the middle, between love and hate. I guess it was leaning more towards hate though.  
GF: Uh...cool story dude?  
RD: Yeah. In the other's words, I am "The chillest most adorkable lil' pimp ever." They said it was some human phrase. None of us even know what it means.  
GF: Yeah. This cultural difference thingy is a CONSPIRAXY!  
RD: What's that?  
GF: SHIT I meant CONSPIRACY!  
RD: Dude.  
GF: Yeah.  
RD: I think you just created a meme with that typo.  
GF: Yeah...well, anyway, I need to go tell the others to watch out.  
RD: Be very careful.  
GF: I will.  
RD: Love is what she's best at manipulating, but she is capable of controlling all emotions.  
GF: How do you know all of this anyway?  
RD: I've payed attention. Plus I've manipulated her into manipulating me so I could see the extent of her powers.  
GF: OH DAMN. You are like the master manipulator.  
RD: Her powers are much, much more usable on Zothinians. With us, she can create new emotions that aren't even there. With trolls, the resistance to her powers depends on the blood color. Humans, she can manipulate just as easily, but she can't create new feelings, only focus on or amplify ones that are already there. Seriously dude, be careful. If you even have one thought that she could use against you or anyone else, forget about it right then. She could easily kill you all without even having to do anything but type on her keyboard and think about it.  
GF: Ok, so what do you think I should do?  
RD: Don't tell anyone but April. She's a Hero of Heart, so she'll understand. But be careful with her too...she can see emotions. She will see them. She will gain the ability to see ALL OF THEM. And she might not like what she sees. Help her with that problem.  
GF: Ok, will do. Thanks awesome dude from the future!  
glorifiedFallen ended the chat.

== Prince: Be Nick.  
== Nick: Wake up on your planet.

I woke up in a place covered in fog. It was so thick I could only see about a foot in front of me. I turned around and saw my house. I ran inside, checked my grist, and started alchemizing my new weapon. I created the WhiteShadow Shields.  
They were these 4 small shields, colored a dark white, with laser beams on the side of them, and straps that could tie around my arms and legs. They also came with gloves with buttons in the center. I put them and the shields on and experimentally clenched my fist, pushing one of the buttons, and activating the lasers on the shield on my right arm, shooting a hole in the wall. I love these weapons. They were so cool!  
I ran back outside and got a look at my surroundings. Like I mentioned earlier, it was extremely foggy. It was night, but I couldn't see the moon. I noticed that the place I arrived at was a crossroads. I walked forward and ran into a wall. I was right. This was a maze.  
The game called it LOMAT, the Land of Mazes and Tricks. I went back to the crossroads and decided to go right. I heard a clanging noise from the North and saw that the place where a wall was before was gone. It was a door.

"So, this maze...it moves. Doors open and close. There's probably a lot of other tricks involved too..." I said to myself. I ran ahead as far as I could,  
until I ran into another wall. I heard a bizarre noise and turned around. There were two large Ogres, with scales and spikes like Jenny. I turned on my shields and ran off into battle.

== Nick: Be Evie.  
== Evie: Explore your planet.

I had woken up on my planet about five minutes ago, and I had already explored all of it. It was one island just barely big enough for my house, a beach,  
and a small jungle that was about 20 feet across. The rest of the planet? It was ocean. My planet was the Land of Rainbows and Seven Seas.  
There were absolutely NO monsters on the island at all, and I've searched the whole place, there's no gate either. Which means they must be in the water. I decided to wait until Nick cleared his planet, so he could help me alchemize something to let us breathe underwater and help me kill some monsters.  
It's funny how life works out. He's always kept me waiting. But, I've hung around anyway. Even to a dolt like me, it's extremely obvious why. I'm not saying I love Nick...love isn't what I'm feeling...it's, I don't know, something else. Maybe once we reunite, I can finally tell him, and we can be together, and beat this game, and save Earth like we were supposed to. We could live happily ever after.  
But I'm smarter than that. I know happy ever after is faker than magic, and magic is fake as shit. But then again, so is science.  
I'm sitting on the rocks of the beach now. It's beautiful here. I feel like nothing could make this any worse.

amazingAlpha began chatting with sapphirePrincess.

It just got worse.

AA: Heeello darling! I haveee someee veeery good neeews to teeell you!  
SP: Ugh what do you want I was having a great day until you showed up.  
AA: I'd likeee to teeell you that your littleee matesprit is in trouble.  
SP: The hell are you talking about?  
AA: I'm talking about little Nickieee, that's who. He's such a sweeet boy. A nice, handsome young man...*swoons* Too bad he wouldn't date someoneee like me.  
SP: I don't want to sound possessive, but back off.  
AA: I meeean just look at him...yeeeah, too bad heee likeees someoneee elseee...  
SP: ME?  
AA: No, sweeetie, I'll show you.  
SP: What?  
AA: I'm your friend, lovely. I've beeen rude to you because I'm trying to get you away from him. He's dangeeerous, and he's going to kill someone.  
He's going to hurt you.  
SP: No way.  
AA: This is all in the future. It hasn't happened yet in your time, but it has in mine. Look at this video first.

Reluctantly, I watched it. It was a video of Nick making out with Kay. While she was unconsious. What the fuck was up with that? Wait...she's waking up. Oh shit she kissed him back! That bitch!

SP: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SHIT!?  
AA: At this point, he was going out with you. That is him cheating on you with Kay.  
SP: THAT FUCKING BITCH!  
AA: There's more. I'll just show you the last couple minutes of it.

It was another video. I clicked that one. It was a video of Nick and Zack. They were...fighting to the death. On April's planet. They both collapsed on the ground. Zack was the one who got up first. He extended his hand to Nick, to help him up.

"No hard feelings? Everything ok now?" Zack asked. Nick took his hand and stood up.

"Yeah, no hard feelings dude. I promise everything's ok." Nick said. They both smiled. Then, Nick turned on his shields and stabbed Zack with it through the heart.

"Sweet dreams, motherfucker. Hope you enjoy the Furthest Ring." He smiled wickedly. I was absolutely terrified.

SP: There's no way that's real...  
AA: It is sweeetieee. But don't worry, I'm here for you. We don't need retarded manwhores and all of their bullshit.  
SP: He...he...he promised...what...what is that...how...did he...why...?  
AA: He's a Knight of Light. That's his role. Knights use their aspect as a weapon. He uses, or will use, Light to kill others. So, I'm sorry sweeetieee,  
but he has to dieee.  
SP: I'LL KILL HIM AND THAT BITCH WHEN I SEE THEM.  
AA: Yes, yes you will...  
reaDreeamer joined the chat.  
RD: EVIE!  
AA: SHIT IT'S HIM! Sorry girl I'm going to have to use my mind controlling powers on him to get him to leave ok?  
SP: Good.  
RD: KISSING A DEAD BODY IS A WAY TO-  
AA: Be a creep. NOW LEAVE.  
reDreeamer was forced to leave the chat.  
AA: So what do you say? Partners?  
SP: Partners.  
AA: Good...now here's my plan...  
reDreeamer re-entered the chat.  
RD: DIE FUCKING WITCH DIE!  
amazingAlpha's computer exploded.  
sapphirePrincess ended the chat. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Awakening

== Be April.

== April: Get contacted by someone we know.

I was in my dad's room, looking for a weapon. You're probably wondering why I'm looking here for a weapon. It's because I remember what my dad told me when he got it, two years ago...

"Dad...why'd you get that? What is it?" I asked, pointing at the scythe he was holding.

"It's a scythe. They used to use them hundreds of years ago, to cut down crops. And I'm going to use it to help out here." He replied.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going to use it to cut the lawn. It doesn't use gasoline or electricity, so it's cheaper. And it's great exercise too. And if we're ever in trouble,  
we can use it to protect ourselves." He replied simply.

"I don't know how to use a gun. Never got the chance, the time, or the money. So we'll have this until I do." Dad finished.

I went over to the closet. It was locked...from the inside. I took the hairpin out of my hair and unlocked it easily. I stepped inside and was shocked at what I saw.

There were hundreds and hundreds of pictures of him and mom and me. I didn't know he had any of this...where'd he ge them all? And why not tell me about it?  
Mom died when I was 5. I don't remember how, or why. "It was an accident" Dad said whenever I asked him about it. Recently though, I began to believe that she had simply left, faking her own death somehow.  
I stepped out of the closet and ran downstairs, to the basement, and checked there. I couldn't think about Mom or any of that now. I had to focus on our mission. I found the scythe down there, in the darkness of the basement. I grabbed it and ran back upstairs. If those minions thought they could beat me,  
they were in for a rude awakening. I checked my laptop. I had a message.

glorifiedFallen began chatting with lightningRaine.  
GF: April we need to talk we have problems.  
LR: Hey Zack! Wait, what KIND of problems? Are you having relationship troubles again?  
GF: Nooo, but I know someone who is. It's Nick and Evie.  
LR: Awww they're a couple now? That's...wait, I'm not sure wether that's sexy or cute. Which do you think it is?  
GF: Ugh April we don't have time for this.  
LR: Pleeeaseee...?  
GF: Ugh fine I think they're cute together or whatever.  
LR: I love matchmaking. It's just so fun!  
GF: Focus here, please.  
LR: Don't you think Davin and Kay would be good together?  
GF: Yes yes they would it'd be the sexiest thing ever NOW FOCUS.  
LR: Ugh fine what's the problem.  
GF: Whatshername, that's the problem.  
LR: Who?  
GF: SHIT she's using her mind powers to make me forget her name or something idk.  
LR: Oh you mean the lime-blood troll.  
GF: YES!  
LR: yeah well if you stop with the Green Day references and tell me what's wrong I can help. Come on Zackie, don't be an American Idiot.  
GF: You just made another reference. To the exact same album. And don't call me Zackie.  
LR: Aww but it's such a cute name for you!  
GF: Ugh fine I'm Zackie then.  
LR: Coolio!  
GF: Amirda the annoying troll is trying to fuck up our session.  
LR: Ahuh...  
GF: She's the Witch of Heart. She can manipulate emotions.  
LR: Oh god. I see what you mean. We need to get Keiza.  
GF: The fuck is Keiza?  
LR: One of the Zothinians.  
phantomLurker joined the chat.  
PL: April, did you just ask for me or something?  
GF: I guess this is Keiza?  
PL: LORD KEIZA to you. I'm the heir to the throne of Zoth, ruler of all Zothinians! Bow down before me!  
LR: *Politely bows*  
GF: *Does what Keiza says to get him to shut up*  
PL: Thank you. Now, what is it you needed?  
LR: We need you to...persuade...someone to leave us alone.  
PL: The troll whore?  
LR: Yeah her.  
PL: Done. I understand she's trying to help but we Zothinians can- Fuck she's trying to mess with my head again.  
GF: Who is this guy again?  
LR: Keiza Kairili, the Zothinian Prince, and the Prince of Life in Sburb.  
GF: So he's the destroyer of Life?  
LR: More or less, yes.  
PL: April, I have something to tell you.  
LR: Yes?  
PL: I got rid of her...for a while. But it's not going to last. Warn everyone, now.  
GF: Will do.  
phantomLurker left the chat.  
GF: So who was that creep again?  
LR: He's not a creep he's cute.  
GF: You think he's cute?  
LR: Yeah. If I was into alien guys he would be my first alien boyfriend ever.  
GF: ...cool story I guess. Anyway, moving on...how are we going to stop her?  
LR: We warn Evie. Now.  
GF: Let's both videochat her now.  
LR: Are you on your planet yet?  
GF: Yeah. I'm in the Land of Mountains and Fallen Angels. It's very dark here.  
LR: I'm on my planet too. Just got here, in fact. The Land of Thunder and Blood. It's like, extremely creepy. Blood is falling from the sky like rain.  
GF: That's beyond epic.  
LR: Anyway, I want to look around my room a little bit before I videochat her. I'll tell you when, ok?  
GF: Ok.  
lightningRaine ended the chat.

I went up to my room and looked at all of the drawings on the wall. They were posted everywhere. Most of them were done when I was little-I had stopped drawing recently. It brought back too many memories. I looked at the first drawing on my wall. The oldest one that had still survived.  
It was one day when we were really little. All four of us, Nick, Evie, Zackie and I, living in the same neighborhood. We were very young.  
Still young enough to love playing pretend. It's a drawing of us, as kids, dressed up like kings and queens. I remember that day clearly. Long story short we all got bored on a rainy day and decided to make a kingdom out of pillows and beds and stuff. Really long time ago.  
I had gotten bored and re-drawn it recently. Even though the new one looked much better it didn't have the same feel to it. You know? I messaged Zack and told him I was ready.

glorifiedFallen and lightningRaine began videochatting with sapphirePrincess.  
SP: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU TWO WANT!?  
GF: Evie calm down.  
LR: We understand-  
SP: NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!  
GF: EVIE CALM DOWN. She made that crap up, and she's using it against you.  
LR: She's trying to ruin our session and our friendship!  
SP: FUCK NO SHE'S BEEN A BETTER FRIEND TO ME THAN YOU HAVE!  
GF: EVIE CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF WOMAN!  
SP: I TRIED MESSAGING THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE BUT HE'S LIKE FIGHTING LIZARD OGRES OR WHATEVER THE FUCK THEY ARE.  
LR: Evie...don't do anything you'll regret. Please listen to us. She's trying to manipulate you into doing things you don't want to do, with the intention of destroying us, our session, and our friendship. She's the Witch of Heart, remember?  
SP: That does make sense...but she has proof, AND YOU DON'T.  
GF: What exactly did she say/show you?  
SP: I'll send you them.

I watched both videos. The only reason I didn't freak out is because I knew it was from the future, so it might not even happen anyway.

LR: Evie this is from the future. It might not even happen anyway.  
SP: Yeah...I guess maybe you guys are right.  
GF: Yeah girl. Besides, even if it does happen, I'm sure there's more to it.  
phantomLurker joined the chat.  
PL: KISSING A DEAD BODY IS A WAY TO BRING THEM BACK TO LIFE YOU IDIOTS!  
SP: Oh shit. So that's what that was.  
PL: God you all are dumbasses except April aren't you?  
SP: Shut up.  
GF: So, , what do you have to bother us with this time?  
PL: I'm just saying that I managed to shut her up for a while. The troll whore, I mean. And also that you guys need to listen to me.  
LR: Go on ahead, Keiza.  
PL: How far have you all gotten in your session?  
SP: We're all still on our first planets.  
PL: How much progress has the Rouge of Space girl made on the frog hunt thing?  
GF: Fuck if we know. Go ask her yourself.  
PL: I gtg. Talk to you later.  
phantomLurker left the chat.  
LR: We should probably check up on Sally.  
GF: Yeah we've sort of ignored her pretty much since we've started playing, and she's actually really important.  
LR: She's the Rouge of Space, of course she's important.  
GF: Don't get me wrong, Sally's cool and all, but she sort of freaks me out.  
LR: What? Why?  
GF: Dude, she is THE definition of Nightmare Fuel Station Attendant.  
LR: Zackie, what happened to her was a terrible thing, and that's serious business. Stop being a jerk.  
GF: April it's not my fault she-  
LR: Zackie, don't mention the fire. That's in the past.  
GF: We shouldn't have let her join the session. She's a liability.  
LR: Of course you have to pick on the cripple. GF: I'm not trying to be an asshole or anything. It's just that I want us to win, and make it out safe, and alive. And if she gets in the way of that...  
LR: FUCK YOU ZACK HOLLY!  
LR: FUCK YOU!  
lightningRaine blocked glorifiedFallen.  
lightningRaine ended the chat.

== April: Be Sally and Show us the beginning of Sally's epic journey that we skipped earlier.

== Sally: Witness a MiRaClE.

I woke up on Prospit and stood up. I loved being on Prospit because I can walk. When I first woke up, after the accident, I started sleeping a lot so I could walk in the golden city. But that was years ago. I understand that the real world is where I live, not here.  
I walked over to the window and looked up at the sky. The clouds showed me Prospit and Derse. Nothing seems unusual at first.  
But then I notice the figures, rising from the surface of their moons. It didn't take me long to figure out who they were. It was us, in the future. We had gone god tier.  
I saw Nick first, rising from Prospit's moon. His orange cape was flapping in the wind, light twinkling in his eyes. He looked...different. In a weird way.  
Then I saw Evie, rising from Derse's moon. Her witch's outfit was a dark blue color, and she had her hood on, so I couldn't see her face. Zack was rising alongside her. I saw a large number of dead carapacians on the ground. Blasts of black light came out of Zack's hands, causing a minor explosion near them.  
Then when the smoke cleared, I saw they had been returned to life. He smiled. On Prospit, April was right next to Nick. She was looking at something...  
something I couldn't see, something she didn't like.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked.

"I don't like my powers...I don't think I can control them." April said simply. I noticed Davin rising from Derse in the background. Why...why isn't he wearing pants?

"Maybe you could talk to The Illemise or Amirda about it. They could help." Nick offered.

"I don't want to them right now. I'll do it later." She said simply. Then I saw...me, rising from Prospit's moon, as the Rouge of Space. I could walk!  
I...I could fly! I can't wait until this happens!  
The last one I saw was Kay, also rising from Prospit's moon. There were dead carapacians on the ground of Prospit as well. As the Sylph of Life, she ressurected them with ease.  
Jack Noir appeared, followed by an army of underlings. God-tier-me teleported to Derse's moon, grabbed Evie, Zack, and Davin, and teleported back. We were probably going to die...but we were going to go down fighting.  
I went back to my bed and went to sleep. I needed to get to my planet. The others needed my help.

== Sally: Skip to the present.

I woke up in my bed again, on my planet. I quickly checked my messages. I had one, from Evie.

sapphirePrincess began chatting with mistressRuby.  
SP: Hey Sally I got you a weapon. Use this code to alchemize it or whatever.  
SP: It's 413t301s. Hope you like it! I thought it would work great with your spacey powers or whatever...  
MR: What is it?  
SP: Some ninja weapon my bro had. Those little spiked ball things that ninjas drop on the floor. He always used to rant about how well designed they were,  
and how they always land with one spike face up no matter how they're thrown or placed. I thought maybe you could teleport them or something.  
MR: Oh you mean caltrops.  
SP: Yeah I just grabbed like 20 of them and that's the code I got. So hope you enjoy them!  
MR: I will! Have you got to your planet yet?  
SP: We all have, except for Kay. Course Kay has those annoying teleporting Imps to deal with, so it's understandable.  
MR: I'll alchemize them and then go check out my planet. The game gave it a weird name. I can't really see it from my windows either. It's just open sky.  
SP: Well what's the name of your planet?  
MR: The Land of Floating Islands and Frogs.  
SP: Well, maybe the land is made of floating islands and that's why you can't see it?  
MR: Probably. I'll talk to your again later.  
SP: Okay!  
mistressRuby ended the chat.

I got in my wheelchair and started rolling down the hallway. I stopped when I reached the kitchen. There was a HUGE green spider sitting on the counter.  
I guessed it was some sort of game enemy and tried to quietly roll back into my room. Naturally, I failed.  
It noticed me and pounced, landing in my lap.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, freaking out, trying to squish it. Then I noticed that it wasn't trying to bite me.  
TheIllemise messaged mistressRuby.  
TI: Spiders are your consorts.

"Get off!" I said. The spider promptly leaped off of me and landed on the ground next to me. It looked at me like a dog would look at it's master.

"Uh...good boy?" I said. The spider looked happy.

"I'm going to name you Peter!" I said, naming him in reference to Peter Parker. He seemed to like that name.

"Now Peter...can you open that door for me so we can go outside?" I asked kindly. Peter walked over to the door and nudged it open. I rolled over and looked outside.  
My house was on a floating island. There were hundreds of the floating islands, and all of them had at least one building on them. Most of them had entire cities on top of them. Islands of similar height were connected by bridges made out of spider webs. I was reluctant to go on them, but I didn't really have much of a choice. There were lots of frogs and spiders hopping and crawling around the city streets. Snow was falling from the sky, sticking to the bridges and the cities.  
Some of the cities were on fire, but those were cut off from the others completely. I was going to do something. I was going to help those poor creatures,  
burning to death on those isolated islands. But, then reality kicked in. I didn't have anything to put the fires out with, I couldn't rescue the consorts,  
and even if I could, that isn't my quest anyway. I saw something shiny on an island above me, but I was cut off from it. I looked at Peter and had an idea...

"Hey, could you help me get up there?" I asked him. Peter shot a spider web at the island and used it as a grappling hook to get there, leaving me alone.

"HEY!" I said. Peter and some other spiders built a landing pad out of webs to ensure my safety. He then came back, and I grabbed him. He took me there the same way, but my chair got left behind, and I faceplanted on the landing pad. The game awarded me with an EPIC FAIL. Peter went back to get my chair and helped me get back in it.  
Yeah, this is going to be tough. Maybe I should wait for Davin. No, I'm through with waiting for other people to help me. Fuck that. I have all I need right here.

== Sally: End the chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Broken Dream

== Be Davin.

== Davin: Show us LOCSADO.

I had arrived at my planet, the Land of Cerulean Stars and Dark Oceans, a couple minutes ago. The planet was mostly dark and swampy, with the ocasional Dark Ocean every now and then. The stars in the planet's sky were a deep cerulean color, and every now and then one of them fell to the planet as meteors.  
I was looking for my First Gate.  
heroicSalamander began chatting with ceruleanDarkstar.  
HS: Heee e.  
CD: Oh, hey Mabis. What's up?  
HS: Noth ing mu ch ov er he re du de. Ju st g o pla net, th at's all. It's so rt o f co ol.  
CD: What's it's name?  
HS: Not tell ing.  
CD: Okay, whatever. Is it the Land of something or other and Frogs?  
HS: H ow d id y ou kn ow!?  
CD: You're the Heir of Space. Of course your planet is the Land of something and Frogs.  
HS: The Land of Castles and Frogs.  
CD: Ok, cool. Well I'm just looking for my gate. To get to Sally's planet. She probably needs help.  
HS: B ut I thou ght y ou gu ys we re a ll goi n thr ough t he ga tes toge ther ins tead o f doi ng yo ur jour neys seper ately.  
CD: That was the plan. But, things have changed. I'm going to Sally's planet.  
HS: We ll, g ood lu ck wi th th at. I'm pla nning o n ge tting t o Yu's pla net as fa st as I c an.  
CD: But I thought you and her hated each other.  
HS: It's so rt o f com plicated.  
CD: Oh. You're like, in the black romance thing or whatever, aren't you?  
HS: We ll, y e a h, so rt of. I ha te h er so much. She...she's so...in fur iat ing. B ut I'm so att racte er...  
CD: Yeah well I guess good luck with that.  
HS: Bl ack ro m con fuses m e th ough. M aybe so meday w e co uld p ut o ur bl ack fe elings asi de and m aybe o ur rela tion ship co uld g et...r ed d er.  
CD: Yeah, hopefully.  
HS: I me an it's ju st s o com plicated!  
CD: Yeah. I know.  
HS: We ll, any way, a ll th at com plicated st uff asi de, w e ne ed to focus on the game. Not that complicated or the sad stuff or the bad things right now.  
CD: Nothing really bad has happened yet.  
HS: The Reckoning, duh. Both our planets were destroyed.  
CD: WHAT!?  
HS: O didn't tell you that?  
CD: So...by playing this game...we destroyed Earth?  
HS: It was going to be destroyed anyway. And now, this game is your only hope of saving the human race.  
CD: Which is why we have to win.  
HS: Yes.  
CD: I think my planet's going to be a piece of cake to beat though.  
HS: Why?  
CD: I prototyped my sprite with one of my little sister's barbie dolls. To make the underlings weaker.  
HS: Damn. That's smart. Why didn't we think of that?  
CD: I know, right? Well, anyway, I think I better get going. Got Imps to slay, you know?  
HS: Yeah I know. I'll cya later.  
heroicSalamander ended the chat.

I kept on walking. I hadn't run into very many imps on the swampy land. I figured maybe they were in the water or something. That's also probably where my First Gate is. My laptop made a noise just then. Someone else was wanting to chat with me.

radiantArmageddon began trolling ceruleanDarkstar.  
RA: Hi Daaavin!  
CD: Oh. Hey Ariel.  
RA: Glub.  
RA: For the billionth time, my name is Reikai Auraun, not Aaariel, and I'm not aaa litle mermaaaid, I'm aaa seaaadweller.  
cD: And for the billionth time, that's just my nickname for you.  
RA: Whatever. Anywaaay, I wanted to give you this capcha code:  
RA: Sc0b4g3r RA: Glub Glub.  
RA: It's some Scubagear thaaat'll help you breaaathe underwaaater so you can explore your plaaanet more.  
CD: Ok. Thanks.  
RA: Also I have a question.  
CD: I'll try my best to answer.  
RA: Glub.  
RA: Tell me everything you guys prototyped your sprites with.  
CD: Um, Nick prototyped his with his pet lizard, Kay did the same for her pet chinchilla...  
RA: The First Gaurdian.  
CD: Yeah, whatever that means.  
RA: It means Jackie Chan can now teleport and warp reality.  
RA: Glub.  
RA: SHIT Jack Noir!  
CD: Oh, well that's bad news. Um...Evie did her sprite with an old Squiddles plush, and April said she threw a guitar in the sprite just to see what would happen. Zack protyped his with a random frog he accidentally stepped on and killed outside his home. Sally got this weird puppet thing that sort of freaked me out...And I prototyped it with one of my sister's barbie dolls. To make him weaker.  
RA: There's something else, isn't there?  
CD: Yeah apparently Evie took several of her brother's ninja weapons and stabbed the Squiddle through with it so he would be weaker, being stabbed and all?  
RA: Great, you just gave Jack Noir several ninja weapons AND he's a frog. That's fishin' GREAT.  
RA: Glub.  
CD: Wait, he can use those?  
RA: DUH!  
CD: Shit. We're screwed. Now he's gonna turn into a stab-happy homicidal maniac.  
RA: He already was one to begin with.  
CD: Good point.  
RA: Glub.  
CD: Well anyway I should really go explore the rest of my world, ok?  
RA: Bye.  
radiantArmageddon ceased trolling ceruleanDarkstar.

== Davin: Be Kay.

== Kay: Explore LOFAG.

I was exploring my planet, the Land of Forests and Green. It was a beautiful planet covered in jungles and forests. I hadn't seen any Imps yet, but that was probably because I hadn't really gone anywhere. I was talking to The Illemise, but he said he had something important to do, so he left. He told me he'd get someone else to talk to me later and to stay put until then. My laptop beeped. I had a message.

izaNamiya began chatting with greenEmerald.  
IN: Hey Kay.  
GE: Oh, hi Iza. What's up?  
IN: I think I just unlocked my powers. Related to my title, I mean.  
GE: Sorry, but I forgot what your title was.  
IN: I am the Theif of Mind.  
GE: How does that work?  
IN: I can steal thoughts from people and claim them as my own. I can even steal their whole consious mind, reducing them to harmless little manchilds.  
I just used it on an Imp. He's like beating his head against the wall. It's really cool!  
GE: Well that's cool I guess.  
IN: Anyway what I wanted to do was introduce you to the rest of us.  
GE: I thought the four of you were the only ones?  
IN: No, there's seven of us in all.  
GE: Okay.  
IN: Also I was wondering how far you've got into the game.  
GE: I think we're all still on our planets. Maybe Nick or Evie got to their second gate by now, I don't know.  
IN: And also I wanted to tell you about something else.  
GE: What is it?  
IN: The Illemise. Don't trust him.  
GE: Why not?  
IN: I can't tell you why. But trust me, don't trust him.  
GE: Why not?  
IN: He's a murderer.  
GE: What?  
IN: There were more trolls than the four that were left. There were 9 others. Guess what happened to them? Ruthelessly killed by The Illemise. He claims that they were dangerous and there was a reason for it that I couldn't understand, but I'm not buying it. He murdered his sister and the other cherubs that were his friends too. How long is it until he flips the fuck out and starts killing everyone else?  
GE: I'm sure there was some reason.  
IN: I'm just advising you to be careful.  
GE: Did you actually see him murder the other trolls and the cherubs?  
IN: He murdered the cherubs thousands of years ago. The trolls were killed five years ago. I didn't see him do it...but I found the bodies. And he admitted to it.  
GE: What else?  
IN: He says that sometimes the demon possesses him...he's a fucking psycho and you need to stay away.  
GE: You're very dangerously genre savvy, aren't you?  
IN: I can't believe you've known me for half a year and just figured that out. I just don't think it's smart to trust people. They always betray you or leave you, even if they don't want to.  
GE: Oh...ok. I understand your point of view.  
IN: All my life most of my friends have left me, and I can't have a worse relationship with my family. It's like I try on my life like an outfit, but it doesn't fit. It just doesn't feel right.  
GE: Oh. Ok.  
IN: Also, don't trust anyone who's a Bard or a Hero of Rage. And NEVER even think about trusting active classes paired with Hope.  
GE: Who are you talking about? I don't know anyone like that.  
IN: Don't trust Katie and Don't trust Bae. They're only out to destroy you.  
GE: Who are they?  
IN: Wait, you haven't met them yet. I was going to introduce you to Bae. He's one of the other Zothinians...he's the Bard of Light. Katie is someone from the future of an alternate timeline that you haven't met yet.  
GE: How do you know this?  
IN: Heroes of Mind, regardless of class, sometimes recieve psychic visions instead of going to sleep and waking up as a dream self or in the Furthest Ring.  
Or maybe it's just an anomaly in my session, just with me, I don't know. But I'm telling you. Don't trust Katie Holly.  
GE: Wait, Zack's sister!?  
IN: In an alternate timeline, to be specific, the ZetaOmega301 timeline, your session failed and you intiated the Scratch, and your gaurdians became the new heroes. Katie is the Theif of Rage, and the leader of their session. She may seem nice. But don't trust her, I'm telling you, don't.  
GE: If she steals Rage doesn't that mean she calms people down? Isn't that good?  
IN: Some people don't need to sober up. Some of them need to stay in their dream worlds instead of coming back to reality.  
GE: I'm not sure if I get that, but ok. I guess I'll trust you.  
IN: I believe that girl honestly made a mistake. She couldn't have known what was going to happen. She didn't know that helping that scared little girl doomed her timeline, and it might doom ours as well.  
GE: Who the fuck are we talking about here!?  
IN: Davin's mother. She became the Theif of Time.  
GE: How did Katie helping Davin's sister doom her timeline?  
IN: Davin's mother's alternate post-scratch self, was much younger than the other heroes. She was only 9 when forced to play the game. She went into denial,  
and didn't want to accept that their world was destroyed and that her daddy was dead. She ignored the session and avoided the others, and became more and more withdrawn. Katie reached out to her, in an attempt to help. However, this unlocked her potential as a Theif of Time and she went crazy, killing Sally and your's parents's alternate post-scratch selves and mortally wounding the remaining four, including Katie. But you will meet the ones that survived.  
Perhaps as ghosts, perhaps restored to life and back to normal. After all, you are a Sylph of Life, and Davin is a Page of Time. Perhaps you could combine your powers and revive them.  
GE: That would be cool, but never going to happen.  
IN: Anyway, the others of my session that you haven't met should be here shortly.

benevolentAlmarr, radioactiveInfinity, and plantKiller joined the chat.

IN: Oh, here they are. That was oddly convenient.  
BA: Hi Iza. Did we get here on time?  
IN: Shut up Bae. Of course you did.  
RI: Hey, um...Kay! Nice to meet you!  
GE: Nice to meet you too.  
PK: Hi, I'm Yu. You're Kay, right?  
GE: Yeah.  
IN: Well, I'll let the others introduce themselves and explain their roles in the game.  
BA: Bae Akachili, the Bard of Light. I hope we'll be good friends.  
GE: Um, me too!  
RI: I'm Rillva Aviko! I'm the Maid of Void...It's actually a really boring class, all I do is be the Maid of Void...wait that's a pun isn't it. Made of Void?  
Oh my god. Worst pun ever. And I should know, I'm the Queen of lame puns.  
GE: Cool. I like your name. It's kind of pretty.  
RI: Are you hitting on me?  
GE: What...no. I'm not a lesbian.  
RI: Ok good because the culture barrier is confusing. Zothinians are strictly bisexual like the trolls, but that's probably due to the trolls influencing our culture for hundreds of years. As god tiers, I mean.  
GE: Well, that makes sense.  
PK: I'm Yu Nashiko. The Sylph of Time. Glad I finally got to meet you. Everyone else who has has been talking about you, especially Nehjon.  
GE: ...the weirdo dude?  
PK: Yeah, him. He sort of gives me the creeps.  
RI: OKay.  
GE: Second lamest pun ever.  
IN: Anyway there's something else you need to know too. I almost forgot. It's something the four of us concluded.  
BA: You see, we can watch you through the viewport because of that Trollian tech the trolls gave us.  
RI: But lots of times our view gets blocked. We can't see Evie, Nick, Zack, or any of their planets. We can't see half of your timeline. We suspect it's because of her being a Witch of Void.  
PK: I have a magic cue ball, and I've tried asking it, and it can see through most of them.  
GE: But I thought magic cue balls could predict anything?  
PK: It can see what they're doing, and what else is blocked, but the image is very blurry and the answers are very uncertain and suprisingly inaccurate for a magic cue ball. It can view all of their fates except for Evie's. When I try to view or ask about hers, it gives me this weird text that none of us can read. We think it's the troll's language, or maybe some other culture's language. We're not entirely sure.  
IN: But we believe that the Jack Noir that's harassing us and the trolls IS from your session, but from an alternate timeline. We believe that he crossed over to here from the Furthest Ring or he somehow gained time-traveling powers.  
BA: We're not certain which timeline he's from, but we think it's from the alternate timeline where you intiated the scratch. We believe he's from the Dementon's timeline.  
GE: The fuck is the Dementon?  
BA: What I decided to nickname the Theif of Time. She's demented, and like a robot, an automaton. She has no emotions whatsoever.  
GE: Oh, ok. Well how do you know he's not from this timeline?  
RI: We saw how you cleverly disposed of your Jack Noir and employed almost never-before seen tactics to defeat the Black King. You won the game.  
GE: Cool!  
RI: But, the future isn't set in stone. Evie, as a Witch of Void, is Immune To Fate. Her choices will be what decides if you win or lose. And if you do win,  
you will pay a terrible price. Perhaps it'd be better off for you all to kill yourselves now.  
GE: That scares me.  
RI: It should.  
PK: Jack Noir was killed in a very unique way in your session and you completed that one sidequest that Iza thought was important. We kept her from doing it,  
believing it wasn't important, but if we had let her get her way, we would have been able to defeat the Black King much earlier on and much easier without having to fight the Black Queen or fight your alternate Jack Noir face to face. But we fucked up.  
IN: I TOLD YOU!  
GE: What sidequest.  
IN: We can't tell you. It's forbidden, and you'll have to figure it out yourselves. Which you probably will, based on what we've seen. We can give you a hint though.  
GE: Then give me some hints!  
IN: First, you must reach Derse. We can't instruct you any more beyond that.  
GE: Ok, I'll check out everything on Derse. I will do that sidequest twice if I have to.  
IN: Be careful though. Jack Noir, his agents, and all of Derse will be against you. Prospit may turn against you as well, depending on how everything plays out.  
GE: Ok, thanks. I'll start working on that now. But, if I'm a Prospit dreamer, how do I get to Derse?  
IN: Dream selves can fly. But you'd probably be shot down. You should get Evie or Zack to do it. Personally, I suggest you make Evie do it, as her choices will be what decides the ultimate outcome of your session. Besides, she doesn't need to see Nick right now anyway.  
GE: Well, thanks! See you guys later!  
greenEmerald ended the chat.

== Sylph: Be Evie.

== Evie: Be contacted by people we know.

I was sitting on the beach of my island again, still a little angry. I was distracted. At first, I didn't hear my computer. I pulled it out and checked it.

sapphirePrincess began chatting with ceruleanDarkstar and greenEmerald.  
CD: Evie take this code you can use it to breathe underwater it's scuba gear.  
CD: Sc0b4g3r SP: Ok I'll alchemize it as soon as I can.  
GE: Evie there's a sidequest in the game I think we should do. You have to go to sleep and explore the rest of Derse. Do everything, talk to everyone, even the citizens. Make sure you get it done it's how we're going to win.  
SP: Ok, I will, but I'd like to alchemize this first.  
GE: Ok but be careful and hurry. I don't know what you're supposed to do on Derse but apparently it's some backdoor alternate way to skip the last two bosses without glitches or cheats. We could avoid fighting the Black Queen and Black King, find some other way to get rid of Jack Noir, and win this game easy. But it's really hard. I think Iza said, according to the magic cue ball, that only .001% of sessions are able to complete the sidequest. So look for someone who might want to rebel against the Black King!  
SP: Ok, I will! I'll go run do that now!  
blueSkies joined the chat.  
BS: HOLY FUCKING SHIT THOSE OGRES WERE TOUGH.  
SP: Nick! Have you talked to any of the trolls?  
BS: No why?  
SP: DON'T TALK TO AMIRDA! IGNORE HER!  
BS: Oh ok. Have you guys beaten your first bosses yet?  
SP: I haven't been able to explore mine and neither has Davin.  
GE: Haven't gotten that far.  
BS: My world is so frusturating. It's this maze filled with fog and traps and tricks and like the doors open and close and walls and sections of the maze move every 30 seconds. It's SO ANNOYING!  
CD: Hahaha I guess the game trolled you.  
BS: Damn straight. LOMAT is the worst planet ever. But I sort of like how it looks. It's cool.  
GE: Yeah well good luck with that.  
BS: Seriously though I can't see more than a few feet in front of me, it's really thick fog. Maybe I can clear it somehow?  
SP: Find your First Gate first, ok?  
BS: Will do. Bye.  
blueSkies ended the chat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: That One Chapter

== Evie: Be Nick

== Nick: Try to navigate the maze.

This maze is so freaking weird and confusing! I went down the hallway to my right. It was a dead end. I turned another corner. Yet another dead end.  
I backtracked and went left, and saw a long path in front of me and something shiny at the end of it. Then, the path was blocked when the maze moved. It didn't take me long to figure out what that shiny thing was.

"Fuck this maze!" I yelled to no one in particular. My second gate was right there and the maze moved. Typical. Another path opened to my right, and I quickly ran to the end of it before the path could close. Then, the path did close. I was trapped.  
I looked above me. There were hundreds of large spiked balls hanging from the ceiling, probably connected to a panel or a switch down here. The walls began closing in around me. I could either be crushed by the walls and die, or I could activate the trap and die. I tried lasering holes in the wall, and climbing them, and jumping over them. It was no use. Then I had an idea.  
Those chains looked rusty. Very old and rusty. This trap was only meant to be used once. I could use the laser to activate it, laser any spikes that came too close, and climb the chains out of here and over to the gate. This was going to be tough.

== Nick: Be Evie again.

== Evie: Begin your sidequest by waking up on Derse.

I woke up in my room on Derse. I quickly floated out the window and to the ground of Derse, and I began exploring the city, talking to every Dersite I could. None of them were really interesting or important. I flew back to my room and checked my computer. The Illemise was wanting to chat with me.

TheIllemise began chatting with sapphirePrincess.  
TI: Hello, Evie.  
SP: Oh, hi!  
TI: Just so you know, Iza got the places mixed up. The person you're looking for lives on The Battlefield. Skaia.  
SP: Oh, ok, thanks!  
TI: I also wanted to ask how you were doing.  
SP: I'm doing a lot better now.  
TI: That's good.  
SP: Yeah well I should probably go ahead and get started on that sidequest or whatever.  
TI: Yeah. I hope you win.  
SP: Me too! It was nice talking to you!  
TI: Nice talking to you too!  
SP: Bye!  
TheIllemise ended the chat.

I better get to Skaia as fast as I can. This is going to be really important. I started floating towards Skaia. This was going to be a long day.

== Evie: Show us what Nick is doing again.

I had just barely escaped that room with my life. The only reason I got out is because Jennysprite intervened and took some spikes for me. I haven't seen her since.  
Can sprites die? I really hope they can't. I walked along the wall of the maze. The door to the gate opened again. I hopped down and I was about to enter it when I saw it.  
There was a huge treasure chest about 30 yards to the right of the gate, down a long hallway. There was no way I was going to resist this. The door to the gate closed behind me. I ran to the treasure and I was about to open it but then something else happened. Someone else randomly showed up.  
I turned around. A girl about 17 was standing there, her back against the wall. She was wearing this weird purple jacket with a hood and an angry face on it.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" She yelled. She looked terrified.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said.

"FUCK I'm in an alternate timeline aren't I? You're playing this game too." She said.

"Uh yeah I think you're in my timeline instead of yours, unless you're from my future or some crap like that." I said.

"You're with HER aren't you?" She asked.

"Her who?" I questioned.

"Josie, duh." She said.

"Josie who?" I asked.

"Oh. Well I guess we're cool then. If she attacks you'll help me fight her right?" She asked.

"Uh sure I guess?" I said.

"Well, anyway, I'm Gina. Gina Holly. As you can see, I'm the Theif of Rage." Gina explained.

"I thought Zack's sister's name was Katie?" I said.

"Katie used to be my name. It isn't anymore though. And how do you know him anyway? Are you that douchebag friend of his from an alternate timeline in the past? Petunia's older brother?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm Nick, if that's what you mean. Petunia's my older sister though." I explained.

"FUCK Not only am I in an alternate timeline, I'm in the pre-scratch one. And it looks like you guys just started the game!" Gina said.

"Yeah pretty much." I said. I then asked her who Josie was.

"The alternate Post-Scratch incarnation of Davin's mother, Mrs. Josephine Romero. She's only 9 in our session though. She went insane after Earth got destroyed and her dad died and she went grimdark and unlocked her Theif of Time powers and now she's spliting us up and taking us to different timelines and she's going to kill us all one by one. Well, all the players in my session that is. Idk if she'll care about you though." She said.

"What's grimdark?" I asked.

"It's a terrible thing...you go grimdark when you basically do an acrobatic fucking pirouette off the deep end in every way. It's as dark and evil as you can get." Gina explained.  
"But she's only 9, and you're all god tier. Why haven't you killed her yet?" I asked.

" 's god tier too, doesn't understand that what she's doing is evil so even if we did kill her her death wouldn't be just so she'd come back, and 3. She can steal Time, she has god tier powers, AND grimdarkness powers. If we were together maybe we could beat her but we're not even in the same timeline right now, or the same universe. And besides, would YOU kill a little girl?" Gina asked.

"If she was a threat, yes, I would." I said simply.

"Oh so you have the whole leadership thing going on too right?" Gina asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"I'm not sure wether to get overly emotional about the murder of a little girl and kill you or if I should admire your leadership skills and start making out with you." Gina said, jokingly.

"Yeah, well, that's all nice and good, but I sort of have someone I like here. And I was about to open this treasure, so I guess I'll do that." I said. I quickly opened the treasure. There was this giant green sword with black lightning-bolt shaped markings on the blade. The hilt was a stylized pair of snakes,  
intertwined together. The game called it the Serpent Slayer.  
"Gimme that." Gina said.

"No, it's mine." I said, switching my strife specibus to bladekind.

"Well I actually use swords, and besides, that's a legendary sword, not just a normal one. You wouldn't be able to handle it." Gina explained.

"Ugh fine I'll give it to you if you shut up." I said. I switched my strife specibus back to shieldkind and gave her the sword.

"Thank you." She said politely. Then something creepy happened. The fog in the maze got even darker, turning completely black. I couldn't see Katie and she was a foot away from me. Some creepy noises that sounded like static electricity came from everywhere. There was a noise.

"honk."

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Gina screamed. She got closer to me and grabbed me. I decided to call it a fearhug.

"Stop fearhugging me." I said. I was even more creeped out then her, but I tried not to show it.

"HONK."

"Oh dear god..." Katie said. She was about to cry.

"Relax it's fine we'll be okay it's probably just someone playing a prank on us." I said.

"honk. HONK. honk. HONK. honk. HONK. honk. HONK. honk. HONK. honk. HONK. honk. HONK. honk. HONK. honk. HONK. honk. HONK. honk. HONK. honk. HONK!"

"SHE'S GETTING CLOSER!" Katie said fearfully. The door in front of us opened. We saw the gate. Standing in front of it was a girl. She had light blonde,  
almost white hair, and dark brown eyes. Her skin was a deep gray color and she wore her god tier clothes.

"Kaaaaaaatieeeee..." she said earily. She came closer.

"SHITFUCK NOW I'M SCARED TOO!" I said. Gina almost laughed.

"Gina try stealing her rage!" I said.

"I already did!" She said.

"TRY HARDER!" I said. Gina walked over, closer to Josie. Josie's darkness went away. She...she smiled. Her white hair turned bright a bright candy red color. It was almost pink. Her brown eyes turned blue. Her god tier robes turned into a bright light blue dress, and there was a chocolate chip cookie in her hair. Her gray skin turned a painfully bright peachy color.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! SHE WENT JOLLYBRIGHT!" Gina said.

"Giiinaaaaaaa! Heeeeeyyy! It's meee! Josieee!" She said. She cheerily ran over to us.

"WHOA BACK THE FUCK OFF." I said. I turned both my shields on and tried to laser her in half. Didn't work.

"Giiinaaaaaaa! Is this your boyfriend!?" Josie asked.

"If I say yes will you fuck off and go die in a hole?" Gina said.

"Nopeee!" Josie said. She bounced around happily, and she started singing.

"Nick and Giiinaaaaaaa sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She said playfully. She started laughing even more. I was seriously getting creeped out. This had to be a really fucked up nightmare. I noticed Josie was holding a clock. Maybe it was how she time traveled.

"I'll grab the clock and throw it to you and run through the gate. You go back to your time and teleport her in some doomed timeline where everyone else is dead so she can't kill anyone." I said simply. Gina nodded. I quickly swiped the clock and threw it at Katie and ran through the gate, hoping for the best.  
Josie grabbed me at the last second, but I was able to get through anyway. Then I started feeling weird.  
I felt so unusual. So happy. So joyful. I felt so alive. I felt so...PEACHY!

== Nick: Be Evie.

I was on The Battlefield. After what seemed like forever, I finally found him. He called himself the Rebelious Farmer. He was recruiting an army of both Prospitians and Dersites to join with him and defeat the Black King, and to combine the kingdoms, and build a better world. I told him that all seven of us were going to join his army. He got very excited when I said that.  
I told him that I had to wake up now. So I flew back to my room and went to sleep. When I woke up on LORASS, Nick was there. He was STANDING RIGHT OVER MY BED.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" I said. Then I noticed how weird he was. He was smiling. He looked painfully joyful. His hair was a bright magenta color and his eyes had turned bright blue. He was wearing a purple shirt and shorts with green suspenders. What the fuck.

"I was waiting for you to wake up, silly!" Nick said. He giggled.

"Uh dude are you ok?" I asked.

"OF COURSE I AM SILLY! I SOLVED ALL OF MY PERSONAL PROBLEMS AND I LOVE YOU AND I WANT YOU TO DATE ME AND MARRY ME AND WE'LL HAVE A ZILLION BABIES TOGETHER!"  
he said, smiling. Somehow, he was completely serious.

"Uh...I'd love to, but I need to go check my laptop first, and I left it inside. So can you leave me alone for a minute?" I asked.

"SURE! While I'm out here, I'll find something to do. Hey, what's your favorite song?" he asked cheerfully.

"The shut the fuck up song." I said. I ran to my room and got online. I joined our group's chat room. No one was there.

sapphirePrincess joined the chatroom.  
SP: HOLY SHIT GUYS YOU HAVE TO HELP ME.  
SP: NICK'S GONE BATSHIT INSANE AND HE DID AN ACROBATIC FUCKING PIROUETTE OFF THE FUCKING DEEP END HE'S ALL CANDY-IFIED AND SHIT.  
SP: ZACK PLEASE HELP.  
SP: APRIL YOU'RE A HERO OF HEART PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TURN HIM BACK TO NORMAL OR SOMETHING!  
SP: DAVIN YOU'RE A PAGE OF TIME YOU HAVE LIKE A LOT OF POTENTIAL PLEASE UNLOCK IT RIGHT NOW! I'M BEGGING YOU! I'LL DO ANYTHING!  
SP: SALLY PLEASE JUST LIKE SPIDER WEB ME TO YOUR PLANET OR SOME SHIT LIKE THAT OR TELEPORT IDK JUST HELP!  
SP: KAY I'LL EVEN LET YOU HELP USE YOUR HEALING SHIT TO HEAL HIM!  
SP: CAN YOU ZOTHINIANS HELP? PLEASE!?  
SP: WAIT CHERUB GUY YOU HAVE A SWORD DON'T YOU? DIDN'T YOU MURDER SOME TROLLS AND CHERUBS? CAN YOU COME HERE AND KILL HIM PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!  
SP: FUCK I'LL EVEN LET THE TROLLS HELP. RACVEN LIKE USE YOUR BARD OF LIFE SHIT ALLOW THE DESTRUCTION OF HIS LIFE!  
SP: ABERTH YOU'RE A FUCKING TROLL AND AN ASSHOLE BUT PLEASE LIKE PUT HIM TO SLEEP WITH YOUR BURGUNDY BLOOD LEGENDARY PIECE OF SHIT POWERS!  
SP: REIKAI PLEASE YOU'RE ROYALTY PLEASE DO SOMETHING!  
SP: FUCK FUCK FUCK I'LL EVEN LET THAT AMIRDA BITCH HELP ME.  
AA: Is that so?  
SP: AMIRDA THANK GOD I'M FLIPPING THE FUCK OUT.  
AA: Whoa, what's wrong darling?  
SP: NICK HE'S GONE FUCKING INSANE! HE'S ALL SPARKLY AND SHIT!  
AA: Oh no he went Jollybright didn't he?  
SP: YES YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING I EVER SAID ABOUT YOU!  
AA: I'll try. But you owe me big time.  
SP: Thank gog you showed up.  
AA: It won't work.  
SP: WHAT.  
AA: In humans I can only amplify emotions that are already there. There's nothing but happiness in there...it's creeping me out.  
SP: So you can't do anything.  
AA: I'll try.  
amazingAlpha ended the chat.

I put my ear to the door and listened. He had made up a song called "The shut the fuck up song" and now he was singing it as loudly as he could. I stepped outside the room. He was in the hall in a second.

"Hiiiiiii!" Trickster Nick called. I pulled out all of my kunai. All of them.

"Stand back. I have legendary-powerful ninja knives! And I'm not affraid to use them!" I said, completely serious.

"Evie, you need to lighten up! Come over here and give me a hug!" TrickNick(My name for him) said. He started slowly walking towards me.

"Back off." I said. Suddenly he rushed me. I stabbed him through the chest with one of my kunai. But, just like I thought, he started healing almost instantly. If anything he was happier. But then Amirda's thingy kicked in and he turned back to normal. But he still had the hole in his chest.

"Oh. Shit. Uh...are you ok?" I asked. He started coughing blood.

"What do I do what do I do what do I do!?" I asked myself. Then I remembered something. Nick's dream self was alive. I could put him out of his misery, kiss him, and bring him back to life in two minutes! This was...wait am I HAPPY about being able to kiss his corpse? That is fucked up on so many levels.

== Ok let's not show this and cut to another scene.

== Zack: Arrive on LOTAB.

The gate leading from my planet to April's was in the sky, with no platforms leading up to it. I crushed on the ground of the Land of Thunder and Blood painfully. When I could, I stood up. This place was dark, and ominous. The land was covered in large, dense forests, and a thunderstorm was happening.  
Lightning flashed everywhere and blood fell from the sky like rain. I was sort of creeped out.

"April. You here?" I asked.

"Yes." April said. I looked and saw her in the distance, slicing and dicing monsters with a scythe.

"Whoa holy shit where did you get that." I said.

"Found it." She said simply, slicing an Imp in half.

"Oh well cool have Nick and Evie gotten here yet?" I asked.

"I don't know check my laptop and look through the viewport." She said.

"Oh ok." I said. I walked over to her laptop on the ground, sat down, and opened Evie's viewport. I quickly shut the laptop closed.

"What is it?" April asked, still slaying Imps.

"I have a feeling you already know." I said. She nodded.

"Ok then check on Davin and Sally, and maybe see if you can get that lime-blooded troll on the line. I have something to ask her." She said.

"Oh ok I'll do that now." I said. I turned the laptop back on and got to work.

== Zack: End the chapter.

I'm really glad that there are people who are reading this and like it! If you have any questions, either email me at bensiii or ask me on tumblr. My tumblr's lightningraine(Yes my tumblr is April's username). I'll post updates and stuff on there, ok? Good. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Revelations

== Zack: Snoop.

I decided that, since April was still logged in, I was going to look at her chats. This was going to be hilarious. But then, I got a message.

TheIllemise began messaging lightningRaine(glorifiedFallen).  
TI: Um...April...I'm sorry about earlier.  
TI: I didn't mean to creep you out, with what I said.  
TI: I'm sorry if it scares you or creeps you out or bothers you that I like you.  
TI: It's just you've been so nice to me, and you're the first person I talked to after they all died.  
TI: And I've seen you, and I think you're beautiful. I'm sorry, but I can't help what I feel. I want to ask you.  
TI: Will you go out with me sometime after the game is over?  
TI: It doesn't even have to be a real date, it could be a fake one. We could go as friends.  
TI: I've never felt anything besides kismesis before. Matespritship is so confusing to me, and I don't know what it really means...  
TI: But I want to find out.  
LR(GF): Oh god this is so awkward.  
TI: What the fuck. Who is this.  
LR(GF): Uh. I mean. Uh. Sure, I'd love to go out with you sometime Ille!  
TI: I'm opening up the viewport.

The Illemise's face appeared. He was a green-skinned humanoid with a skull-shaped head. He had a white tounge and bright lime green eyes, and he had two lime green circles on his cheeks and he was wearing this lame Prince of Blood god tier outfit. He looked pissed.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing on April's account? Where is she?" The Illemise asked.

"I'll tell you, on one condition." I said. April was about half a mile away, killing monsters. She'd never know.

"What?" he asked.

"I want to play a game." I said, laughing at the reference.

"OH SHIT. You're just like my shitty bitch of a sister was." he said.

"Well, you tell me the answer to anything I ask you, and I'll tell you anything you want to know. I ask first." I said.

"Ugh fine." he said simply.

"So...you like April right?" I asked.

"Yes. She is the first human I have ever been attracted to." he said.

"And why did that creep her out?" I asked.

"Cherubs can't feel love like humans can. We only know hate and rivalry, and ocasionally lust. We're vile serpents. I wished I was like you. Then maybe people would like me." The Illemise said.

"Oh." I said.

"She won't date me because I'm an alien, because I'm not, what do you humans call it, handsome, or attractive. I'm a disgusting lizard." he said.

"Ok next question. Are you a murderer like Iza said?" I asked.

"He made me do it." The Illemise responded.-1

"Him who?" I asked.

"My sword...he is a juju. Every 20 years he must feast on the blood of others. I had to kill them, to satisfy his bloodlust. There was no one else around to kill. Besides, most of them were in self defense, and my sister was a bitch anyway." The Illemise stated.

"Why didn't you just chunk the magic sword?" I asked.

"I tried. Every time I did, it came back." The Illemise said.

"Can you tell me more about cherubs?" I asked.

"Cherubs are born with two personalities. One good, one evil. We are all hermaphroditic. The only romance we feel is kismesis, and the two personalites are supposed to hate each other until one of them predominates over the other. Cherubs, we live in isolation, universes away from the nearest of our kind. But someone brought the four of us cherubs together. And we played the game. We won the game, but we weren't able to go to the session we created, so we lived in the Furthest Ring on a meteor, in peace, for thousands of years, as gods. As a result of winning the game together, our personalities split, and we became eight different cherubs rather than four. It was a unique situation." The Illemise explained.

"Oh, ok." I said, only understanding half of what he said.

"Until my sword forced me to kill them." he explained.

"Ok...I guess that's all I want to ask then." I said.

"I only have one for you." The Illemise said.

"Did you know that she doesn't want me because she wants you?" The Illemise asked.

"Whoa, what?" I asked.

"Well, technically, she HAS to be with you, due to ectobiology." The Illemise stated.

"What." I said.

"You are all paradox clones. Nick, April, and Davin are all siblings, due to ectobiology, the science of cloning people by appearifying paradox slime.  
You, Sally, Kay, and Evie are all siblings as well. Trust me, you'll learn more about it later. It's a long story." The Illemise said.

"Oh, ok...so I have to um...you know...April if we want the human race to survive." I said.

"Pretty much." The Illemise said.

"Whoa. That's...I don't know if I should laugh or cry." I said simply.

"Yeah, well, it's been nice talking to you dude. Forget about the me and April stuff though. She obviously belongs with you." The Illemise said. Then he shut off the chat and logged out.  
I checked on Davin and Sally. They were on LOFIAF, and Davin was helping her walk. Sally had a cane too. Apparently her wheelchair had broken. I checked on Kay too. She was running through the forests of LOFAG, being chased by teleporting Imps. I was about to message her, but then April came over.

"Why are you on my account?" she asked. I jumped.

"Uh, I was just checking on the others." I said.

"That better have been all." She said.-2

"Well what did you do while you were exploring?" I said.

"I think I found that the next gate, but I think we should wait for Nick and Evie to catch up." She explained.

"I'm fine with chillaxing for a while." I said. Then I laid back down on the grass.

"I'm gonna check out Derse, see what's going on there. Maybe find the sidequest guy." I said.

"Ok. Cya." she said.

"Cya." I said. Then I closed my eyes, and I went to sleep.

== Zack: Switch to 3rd person point of view.

== Zack: Be someone we haven't been yet.

== Amirda: Be paranoid. Be very paranoid.

Amirda wakes up in her bed on the Meteor, which is currently orbiting the Zothinian's Derse. She walks to the other side of the room and stands on the transportalizer, which sends her to the main room of the meteor. The main room is a large area with 14 doors leading to transportalizers, which lead to other rooms.  
Amirda walks over to the tenth door and types in the code, unlocking it. She steps on the transportilizer and reappears in another troll's room. For convinient reference, this other troll is dead, and he used to be Amirda's Matesprit. And again, for convinient reference, said troll was a jade blood.

(Show Dialoglog)  
Amirda: Leixas...I know you can't hear me. I know you're dead now. I-I know what I did was wrong now, and...I'm trying to change. I'm sorry I let you die.  
I hope that I meet you in the dream bubbles sometime...and that you'll forgive me.

*A figure stands in the shadows*

A: What?

*A troll with glowing skin wearing an orange scarf and a black jean jacket steps out of the shadows. He's holding a flashlight, and glaring at Amirda.*

A: Leixas? What...oh, this must be one of those dreams within a dream. I-I, omg, I don't know what to say...

*He walks over to her*

Leixas: You already did.

A: Yeah...listen, I don't expect you to forgive me, for what I did, and for blaming it on that cherub...

L: I forgive you.

A: Good! Then maybe we could get back together!

L: I'm sorry. But we can't.

A: WHAT.

L: I didn't come here to kiss and make up. I came here for REVENGE and JUSTICE.

A: Wait...THIS ISN'T A DREAM. YOU'RE ACTUALLY ALIVE. SHIT YOU WENT RAINBOW DRINKER.-3

L: Yes, and after being killed, transported to the Alpha timeline, and locked in a crypt for trillions of years I'm very thirsty.

A: But how did you escape!?

L: The session you sent me to was the Squiddles session. Their session created the trolls, and the troll's 48 zodiac signs came from the 48 players. One of them possessed your symbol. She was able to set me free. And then they tried to make friends with me and be my "tangle buddy". God that tangle buddy shit is the most disturbing perverse thing I've ever seen! And the one that let me out? She was the biggest whore in the universe! Do you realize that she tangled with EVERYONE in that session!?

A: Who, you mean Florida?

L: YES SHE WAS SO FUCKING ANNOYING. "Leixas you're so hot wanna be my tangle buddy?" and I'm like HELL FUCKING NO. And she's like "What are you gay or'  
something?" and I'm like "If I say yes will you leave me alone?" And she's like "We can have a SUPER TANGLE! All of us can be in it." and I'm like "FUCK NO SCREW THIS I'M OUTTA HERE." and then I killed all 48 of them and drank their blood before they could travel to the troll's session and corrupt it with their bizarre perverse tangles and their JOLLYBRIGHT shit.

A: Oh, well that's cool! Not only did you get something to drink, you preserved the Alpha timeline!

L: THEIR BLOOD TASTED SO FUCKING BAD IT WAS LIKE FUCKING FAYGO BUT THOUSANDS OF TIMES WORSE.

A: It was worse than Faygo!?

L: YES IT WAS SO TRAUMITIZING!

A: Oh god I feel like a bitch now.

L: YOU SHOULD.

A: Well anyway I seriously do regret killing you all and blaming it on the Cherub, but I had to do it to preserve our timeline. That's what Riyuka told me.

L: Don't drag him into this.

A: Wait those rumors were true?

L: No they weren't he was all alone and crying because Luvkar broke up with him and he needed a shoulder to cry on and I stayed the night with him and THAT'S ALL.

A: Did he want to be your tangle buddy?

L: UGH STOP IT NOTHING HAPPENED.

A: You're blushing.

L: We were Kismesis for ONE DAY two years ago before we started the game I was 14 I didn't know what the fuck I was getting into.

A: Well now I'm glad I killed that guy.

L: Stop being the possessive ex-girlfriend and stop being distracted I came here to kill you remember?

A: Well since you obviously hate me now can we be Kismesis instead? Pleeeaseee?

L: Fuck no you're acting like Florida.-4

A: Ok fine then if you want to kill me go ahead but there's no point I'll just come back.

L: No you won't that'll be a just death.

A: No, it won't. I did it to preserve the timeline, remember? It was for a good reason.

L: Well I forgive you and I'm sorry for you but I am not going into that again.

A: Pleeeeeeaseeeeee?

L: Ugh fine but I still want REVENGE.

A: I'll let you kill meee if you'll go out with meee! To make it eeeveeen!

*Leixas's flashlight becomes a machete*

L: So that's it you're not even going to fight back?

A: Nopeee I'll do anything to make you happy!

L: Shit this is disturbing I wish I was back in the Squiddles session.

A: What were the Squiddles like as a race anyway?

L: God they were so disturbing with their JOLLYBRIGHT shit and they had 16 types of romance, AND THEY CAN HAVE ONE BOYFRIEND OR GIRLFRIEND IN EACH TYPE.  
They are SO FUCKING CREEPY.

A: Oh god now I really feel like a bitch. Maybe I DO deserve to die.

L: Yeah well I say yes.

*He stabs her with the machete*

L: Man that felt good.

*Neijon enters the room*

Neijon: HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?

L: Oh, I'm Leixas, Amirda's boyfriend. I just killed her in revenge for her killing me. Don't worry, she'll come back.

N: Oh so you're THAT dude. Uh...maybe I should go? This is an awkward time. And why are you all glowing and shit?

L: Oh I'm a troll vampire.

N: Oh ok well then...I was just going to tell her I reached the top of my echeladder and that I'm ready to try going god tier.

*Amirda ressurects*

A: Want to go make out?

L: Someone else showed up when you were dead.

A: Oh hi Neijon!

N: Yeah I'm gonna leave and like, uh, go, do something else. You two go be tangle buddies or whatever.

*Leixas points his machete at Neijon*

L: SHUT THE FUCK UP.

N: SHITFUCK SCREW THIS I'M OUTTA HERE!

*Neijon absconds*  
(End Dialoglog)

== Neijon: End the chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The End of The Beginning == Zack: Be Davin or Sally.

== Davin: Be contacted by your fairy god troll.

I was with Sally on LOFIAF. We were taking a break. We had spent the last half an hour killing monsters and putting out fires in the cities.

"I'm glad we were able to save those frogs." Sally said, interupting my recap.

"Sally I was recaping for the audience! I was about to go into more detail!" I said.

"Oh, sorry. I was just going to say that. And that your phone is beeping. You didn't notice because you were recapping." Sally explained. I picked my phone up. It was radiantArmageddon, whoever that was, wanting to chat with me.

radiantArmageddon began chatting with ceruleanDarkstar and mistressRuby.  
RA: Hi guys!  
CD: Oh hey Reikai.  
MR: What news do you have?  
RA: Well this is old news to me but you guys haven't heard it yet. I'm risking my life trying to tell you this. So listen, I can't repeat myself.  
CD: Ok go on.  
RA: Amirda killed the other trolls, not The Illemise.  
MR: What!?  
RA: Well supposedly it was to preserve our timeline, but I doubt that. I think she heard that ONE of them needed to die and killed all the others simply because she didn't want them around.  
CD: Oh...k...  
RA: I wanted to tell you more about the other trolls. It's going to be important in the future. Especially for you, Davin.  
MR: Ok!  
RA: I'll begin with Aikros Aitren, the Maid of Breath. She was a Burgundy blood, and a very cruel troll indeed, always torturing animals and the like, until she entered the game. Seeing it's horrors forced her to realize that killing and torturing others, though very common on Alternia, wasn't normal, or right.  
She was the first of us to change, for the better. She was constantly at ends with Jianix, they fought over everything. The day we played the game, something happened. No one knows what it was, or who started it, but someone pushed the other way too far, and they fought to the death. Aikros was killed, but, she rose to the God Tiers. She was very facinated with Luvkar. However, he spurned all of her advances. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore. She became the laughing stock of the team, always messing things up, and since Jianix was much more popular, everyone abandoned her, leaving me as her only friend. She tried to get me to be her Moirall, and I accepted. But it was only because I was affraid of her becoming more unstable should I turn her down.  
CD: That's so sad.  
RA: The second was Kitrin Yumuon, the Witch of Doom. She was a Bronze blood, and she was very anti-social. The only one who knew her before the game well was Axmili. They became Matesprits shortly before and have been together happily ever since. And, presumably, they are happy in the afterlife. Once we started playing she became very well-liked and appreciated, and everyone loved her. Nearly every guy in the group and at least one girl have made passes at her in the past. I'm sad to say I didn't know her as well as the others.  
MR: She sounds cool.  
RA: Rultav Natini, the Heir of Blood, is the third. He was a Yellow blood, and was disliked by most of the group before playing. However, once he unlocked his potential as an Heir of Blood, he saved the group from iminent destruction at the hands of Diaxie when she went grimdark, after Leixas abandoned her for Amirda. Unfortunately, he had to kill her. However, he kissed her corpse in order to bring her back to life. This supposedly helped her to activate her rainbow drinker abilities, as he was a Hero of Blood. But, that's an unconfirmed theory. Rultav and Diaxie became close friends and eventually entered a blackrom relationship. I don't know what is happening with him now. To be honest, I miss him much more than the others.  
CD: Go on.  
RA: Axmili Isthil, the Prince of Breath, is the fourth. He was an Olive blood, and, as I mentioned earlier, Kitrin's Matesprit. In many ways he became the leader of the session. That is, before Luvkar took control of things, and then Amirda becoming leader after the murders. He was a very nice, sweet guy. I knew him as a child, and I used to have a crush on him. But, once I saw he wanted to be with Kitrin, I backed off. Obviously. As far as I know, he never knew and he may never know.  
MR: I know what that feels like.  
RA: Diaxie Eitone, the Witch of Blood, is the fifth, and the first Jade blood in our session. She had a virgin mother grub as her lusus. She was very-1 unstable both before and during the game, always needing to have someone in each quadrant with her. She annoyed most of us to death, but deep down inside,  
we loved her like family. When she went grimdark we were almost killed, all of us. Only Rultav's intervention saved us. I'm not sure what she's doing now, as Amirda took her away somewhere after she came back as a rainbow drinker, and I'm still not sure where it is. I have a theory though.  
CD: Well who's the sixth?  
RA: Leixas Jawaii, the Knight of Rage, is the sixth, and is the second Jade blood in our session. He used to date Diaxie, but abandoned her for Amirda, which caused her to go grimdark. I'm not even sure if that was him actually wanting her or Amirda mind controlling him. I just know that Leixas is alive and well,  
and he's pursued a relationship with Amirda again. He used to go with Riyuka, but that's a long story.  
MR: Uh, cool I guess? Honestly she probably did brainwash him.  
RA: Jianix Vethin is a Teal blood and the Knight of Life. He believed very strongly in justice and peace. However, he couldn't stand Aikros. No one is sure why they hated each other. Rultav suspected that they had kismetic feelings for each other.  
CD: Oh, ok.  
RA: The penultimate troll is Riyuka Matagi, the Bard of Time, and a Blue blood. He was easily the most important person in our session, repairing the timeline whenever a mistake was made. However, he often made more mistakes then he fixed when "repairing" the timelines, usually leaving it up to Aberth to fix it. I don't know much, if anything, about him, other than that. He always avoided me for some reason, and I'm still not sure why. In fact, I've only met him once since we started playing the game.  
MR: Strange.  
RA: The last is Luvkar Ekeiru, one of the heirs to the Alternian throne. He was, obviously, a Fuchsia blood. He tended to avoid me as well. He disliked me very much, though I'm not sure why. Aikros told me he was interested in a blackrom relationship with me, which of course I disregarded and believed to be a lie. However, to my shock, it WAS true. However, I didn't know it until after his death at the hands of Amirda.  
CD: Well, that's sad.  
RA: All of this is sad. I remember it very clearly.  
MR: Do you want to talk about it?  
RA: Yes, I would. It's important. I know who started this.  
CD: Who?  
RA: witchWarrior. Some cherub that constantly talked to Amirda ever since her birth hundreds of years ago. She was the one who pushed Amirda off the deep end.  
MR: Could she be...?  
RA: The Illemise's sister? That's what I was thinking. But that doesn't really make sense, to me.  
CD: Ok, well, go on.  
RA: Ok. I'll start.  
RA: witchWarrior forced Amirda into doing her bidding. I believe the cherub was a Hero of Mind, which allowed her to manipulate Amirda's actions. She killed them all. End of story.  
RA: I'm not going into any more detail.  
MR: Oh, ok, well that's fine. We kind of need to do some exploring anyway.  
CD: Reikai we'll have to talk to you later something just happened.  
RA: What?  
MR: Some meteor crashed on one of the islands near us.  
RA: Oh, ok. See you later!

radiantArmageddon ceased trolling ceruleanDarkstar and mistressRuby.

== Show us what Nick is doing.  
I'm currently messing around with the computer thingy in this lab that I found on the island of LORASS. Evie is fighting monsters underwater.  
I press a button close to me on the keyboard, turning on part of the monitor. It shows Blackwood Forest-my old neighborhood. The date and time is set a few months before I was born. I zoom in on the screen.  
My sister is walking around town, enjoying nature. The target has been locked on her. I wonder if I can appearify her. I press the button. It creates a paradox ghost imprint of her instead, which is collected by a machine.  
I turn off the first moniter and turn on the second one. It shows Evie's house, shortly after her birth. Her brother is watching over her carefully. The target is locked on him. I press the button again, and appearify another paradox ghost imprint, which is collected by the machine again.  
I turn that one off and switch on the third. It shows Zack's mother, walking with him. He appears to be around one years old. The target is locked on her.  
I press the button, and appearify another paradox ghost imprint, which is collected by the machine again.  
I turn the third screen off and switch on the fourth and final. It shows April's house, a couple months after her birth. She was being cared for by her father and mother. The target is locked on her father. I press the button, create another imprint, which is sucked into the machine again.-2 I noticed a second switch on this computer and another machine and computer at the bottom of a staircase. This is going to take a long while.

== Sally: Cautiously approach the crash site.

I rolled over to the crash site, calmly. Davin was right behind me. In the crater the meteor had made, a guy about our age was sitting down.

"Um..hi?" I said. He looked up.

"Who are you?" He said, and stood up. Davin stepped between him and me.

"Tell us who you are first." Davin said simply.

"Clint Knight. The Page of Life. Obviously you guys are players in this game too. Am I in some kind of alternate timeline or something?" Clint asked.

"Sally Scott. This is Davin Romero. We're the Rouge of Space and Page of Time." I said.

"Great. I'm in the pre-scratch universe, AND an alternate timeline. That bitch is going to kill us all." Clint said darkly.

"Whoa. Who?" Davin asked.

"Josie, duh." Clint said. I vaguely remembered something about Nick running into her, and I wondered if the others were ok.

"Oh the Theify Timey girl." I said.

"Yeah her." Clint said simply.

"So...what are we going to do about it?" I asked.

"Well thing is she's invulnerable." Clint explained.

"I thought god tiers could be killed if their deaths were heroic or just." Davin said.

"They can. But the the thing is, she's not good enough to be heroic, and even though she's evil, it can't be considered just either." Clint explained.

"How so?" I asked.

"Deaths are only final if the one being killed believes that their death was heroic or that they deserved to die. If someone could make her regret her actions, then yeah, we could kill her, but otherwise no." Clint explained.

"Well that sounds easy enough. All we have to do is con Amirda into helping us out. She's a Witch of Heart, remember?" Davin suggested.

"Of course there's also several weapons that can slay god tiers regardless of the type of death. But there's only one copy of each in existence, period. So there can't be one in multiple timelines or universes. They can only exist in one place. I believe that one is a sword, the other a gun, the third might be a shield, and I think the last is probably some sort of bomb, or maybe a magic wand, based on what KY discovered." Clint explained.

"I guess you'll explain who that is later." I said.

"Yeah I will." Clint said. Suddenly my laptop beeped. I pulled it out and opened it.

blueSkies began chatting with mistressRuby and ceruleanDarkstar.  
BS: Guys guess what I found out!  
MR: What?-3 BS: We're all paradox clones!  
CD: What?  
BS: Paradox clones are clones of living beings that are sent back in time to become the same beings they were cloned from. We're paradox clones!  
MR: Uh, cool, I guess.  
BS: And Sally you're my sister!  
MR: What.  
BS: Ok so I cloned my sister, Evie's brother, and everyone else's parents right? And when I cloned them their paradox ghost slime mixed together and made us!  
So April, Sally, and Kay are all my sisters, and Davin, you, Evie, and Zack are siblings. Isn't that awesome?  
CD: Uh...what.  
BS: Ok well me and April are full siblings. TECHNICALLY Sally and Kay are my half-siblings, and they aren't related to April at all. Evie and Zack are full siblings and Davin you're Evie's half-brother, but you aren't related to Zack. Is that simple enough?  
MR: I think I'm going to need a little more explaining.  
BS: You'll get used to it. Anyway I haven't been able to talk to the others in forever, I have no idea where they are or what they're doing!  
CD: Well go check on that then.  
BS: I will ok I just need to explain a little more.  
MR: Ok.  
BS: Well anyway since we're the last seven humans alive besides those four or five alternate post scratch people we're going to have to-  
CD: Dude don't go there. Just, STOP. Now.  
BS: Fine do you want me to make a shitty shipping chart?  
MR: HELL NO.  
BS: Ok fine. Well anyway Evie and I have to be together. Davin, you and Zack could just go with whichever one of my sisters you want. I really don't care,  
no offense. I guess we'll just ignore this for now and sort it out when we're older though. Much later.  
CD: Well I'll cya later BYE...

ceruleanDarkstar ended the chat.

== Zack: Talk to the sidequest guy.

I'm on Skaia, currently talking to the sidequest guy, or, as the game calls him, the Rebellious Farmer. He's actually really cool.

(Show Notelog)  
GF: Hey dude you're the guy right?  
RF: Yes.  
GF: Okay so when are you going to attack the King?  
RF: Right after you ascend.  
GF: Ok cool.  
RF: I'm trying to gather more followers-OOOH SHINY!  
GF: Dude focus here this is serious shit.  
RF: BUT LOOK THE THINGY IT'S SO SHINY.  
GF: Stop being a Cloud Cuckoolander and focus!  
RF: OOO A BUTTERFLY!  
GF: CODDAMMIT.  
GF: SHIT I'VE BEEN AROUND REIKAI TOO LONG.  
GF: Ugh. Peace out I guess.

== Be Kay.

== Kay: End the chapter. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Messenger

== Kay: Explore your surroundings.

Great, I'm on Nick's planet. That shitty Land of Mazes and Tricks. This was frusterating. I turned South and saw a transportilizer, which I started walking towards. Big mistake. I stepped on a switch that activated a trap nearby. Arrows came shooting out of the wall.  
"Oh, SHIT!" I yelled. I tried to run, but a net fell down from the roof and trapped me. I tried cutting it, but it was no use.

"Look out!" Someone else said. The arrows exploded. I looked at my savior.

He was tall, and looked about 17, and he had light blonde, almost white hair, like April's, and dark green eyes, like Zack's. He was wearing a green god tier outfit. Based on what Iza told me, I guessed he was a Knight of Doom. He pulled out a very large, very sharp scythe and cut the net in two.

"You...look familiar." I said.

"I'm George Lane." he said, introducing himself. I asked him if he was a Knight of Doom, and he said he was, and asked me what my title was.

"I'm the Sylph of Life. My name's Kay Crisp." I said, introducing myself.

"Oh, so you're the alternate timeline pre-scratch version of Kyle's mom." He said.

"Yeah, and you must be April's dad." I said.

"Well, actually no. I'm technically her son. The Scratch erases all of your DNA and replaces it to reflect your change of roles. So I'm actually her son, and she's actually my mom." he explained.

"Oh...ok..." I said.

"So I guess this is the timeline Josie sent us to." George said. I nodded.

"Have you seen her?" George asked.

"I heard that Gina defeated her by transporting her to a timeline she couldn't escape from. Other than that, I don't know anything about your friends. I'm sort of out of the loop." I explained.

"Oh, ok. Were you heading for that transportilizer?" he asked.

"Um, yeah." I said.

"Ok, I'll go with you then." he said. There was a flash, and someone else appeared, from the transportilizer. It was a Dersite I hadn't seen before.

"Um...hey." I said. He replied by stabbing George, killing him.

"OH SHIT WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!?" I yelled, pulling out my bow and arrows. I pointed them at him. He quickly apoligized, and stated he simply can't control himself, and introduced himself as Jack Noir. George slowly began to revive. I sighed in relief.

"Um...this isn't awkward at all...so, I guess you have a suggestion for us?" I asked. He nodded. I smirked. I had a plan.

"Well then, I accept." I said, shaking Jack's hand.

== Kay: Be Nick.

== Nick: Contact Sally.

blueSkies began chatting with mistressRuby.  
BS: Hey Sally!  
MR: Oh, hi Nick. What's up?  
BS: I just finished up the rest of that ectobiology shit. It was confusing.  
MR: Oh, cool. Me, Davin, and Clint split up. We're exploring the rest of LOFIAF and putting out the fires. I'm looking for The Forge.  
BS: Well anyway do you want me to deploy the equipment you need for the frog cloning shit?  
MR: Yeah. And I'd love your help whenever you get here. In fact, I think I need it.  
BS: Yeah, you're right. I'll get there as fast as I can.  
BS: Ok I deployed it on that island.  
MR: Ok, thanks! I have to go work on that now!  
BS: I have to go find Evie too. I'm sort of worried about her.  
MR: Oh come on bro, she can handle herself. You know that. Besides, she has those kunai things.  
BS: Yeah, I guess you're right. I want to find her anyway though. We really need to talk.  
MR: Awwww having relationship problems already?  
BS: Well, uh no. Not really.  
BS: It's just that I have something I have to tell her.  
MR: Awww you guys are so cute.  
MR: I'm starting to sound like April.  
MR: Maybe I need to start practicing the ARTS OF THE TRUEST SHIPPING.  
BS: No, that's me and April's thing.  
MR: Wait, what? You do that weird shipping wall stuff too?  
BS: Well it's more like a shipping journal, but yeah. April dragged me into it.  
MR: Ok now I'm sort of weirded out.  
MR: So...who's your OTP? ;)  
BS: None of your business.

futuregreenEmerald joined the chat.

FGE: Nick what's this weird shit on your computer in your room.  
BS: Oh shit. Uh, nothing.  
MR: ?  
FGE: I know you like writing and I know April likes shipping and all FGE: But my god this is...WRONG.  
MR: What is it?  
FGE: Some trashy troll romance novel Nick, April, and I think Reikai wrote. It's like...REALLY mature. Way to mature. I need to go delete this shit.  
BS: FUCK KAY THAT'S NOT WHAT IT IS.  
FGE: Then what is it?  
BS: It's a dream log. I kept track of the normal dreams I had before my dream self woke up.  
FGE: Well your dreams are borderline pornographic.  
BS: What the fuck do you mean borderline?  
FGE: This is an unholy, evil abomination. It must be destroyed.  
BS: KAY YOU BETTER NOT.  
FGE: WHOOPS I ACCIDENTALLY PRESSED DELETE OOPS!  
MR: Omg this is hilarious.  
MR: I need to put this on Youtube or something like that.  
BS: UGH KAY!  
FGE: Stop acting like a drama queen and go annoy someone else for a little bit. Maybe talk to your girly friend. Half that shit it about you and her anyway BS: WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP.  
FGE: Hey maybe I should find that shipping journal and burn it too.  
FGE: WHOOPS I ACCIDENTALLY FOUND IT.  
FGE: OH WHOOPS ACCIDENTALLY LOOKED AT NICK'S OTP.  
FGE: OH SHIT THIS IS TOP SECRET IT'S HIM AND EVIE WHO COULD HAVE EVER GUESSED.  
FGE: DUDE, YOU'RE GETTING TROLLED!

blueSkies left the chat.

MR: You didn't delete it, did you?  
FGE: Fuck no. I love this novel it's so...dirty.  
MR: Ok now you're seriously freaking me out.  
FGE: Naw it has actual characters though. The introduction page says it's a romance novel with a hint of mystery.  
FGE: But the only mystery is finding out who the father was! OH! NICK BETTER GET SOME ICE FOR THAT BURN!  
FGE: I ought to go on comedy central or something. Make a million dollars as a sit-down comedian.  
MR: Ok...you probably should delete it though. Is it really that bad?  
FGE: Girl you don't even know. It's worse. It's like really amazing. I love it I'm keeping this forever.  
MR: Uh...ok...well I got to do the breeding so...yeah.  
FGE: OH SHIT you're going to do some breeding?  
FGE: Dammit girl if you're going to get with Davin at least write a chapter for this novel about it jegus.  
MR: I'm breeding FROGS.  
FGE: Sally you're making frogs breed for your own amusement how could you you're even more sick and perverted than Nick is.  
MR: IT'S FOR THE GAME I'M CLONING FROGS KAY. You need to snap out of your...whatever the hell you're doing.  
FGE: I can't help it. Being around George brought out my...secret side. He's a very charming young man.  
MR: Please don't tell me you're into your half-sister's dad.  
FGE: Chillax girl he's not related to me we're cool MR: OH DEAR GOD. I'm leaving. I am through with this, completely. I'll talk to you later when you switch back to normal.

mistressRuby ended the chat.

== Nick: Be Kay again.

== Kay: Show us how you became Future Kay.

After I made my bargain with Jack, I told him to go to LOFIAF and speak with Davin. He left through the transportilizer. George got up off the ground.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"Something good. Something very good." I said.

"Oh, ok...cool, I guess. If you don't mind, I think I'd like to travel with you to wherever you're going. I don't really have anything else to do." he said.

"That's fine with me, Georgie. Come on, let's go." I said. I stepped on the transportilizer. He quickly followed.  
We appeared at a crossroad in the northwestern part of the maze. There was ANOTHER trap, with lasers. They pointed all around us. If we moved, we'd probably die.  
"Hey Georgie do you see a switch anywhere?" I asked. I looked around, but didn't see one. Georgie responded by flying up and lightly tapping a spot on the ceiling. The lasers turned off.

"Thanks Georgie." I said. He floated back down.

"What would you ever do without me?" He asked, smiling.

"I probably would have been stuck there. Thanks." I said. We started walking to the left. When we got closer, we saw there was a treasure chest at the end of a long hallway.

"Georgie do you mind grabbing that? It might be booby-trapped." I said.

"Fine. But you owe me big time." He said. He walked over to it. No traps. He opened the treasure chest. He pulled out a necklace. It was a deep red color, and it seemed to be made out of rubies.  
The strings were a dark black color, tinted gold, and there was an emerald as the most prominent jewel in the middle.

"Game calls it the Green Fire. It looks like maybe it's a weapon. It's not really my thing, though. Maybe you'd like it?" George said. He tossed me the necklace. I caught it, and allocated my strife specibus to necklacekind. I wasn't really sure how to use it though. I guess I did some magic words?

"Azarath Metrion-"

"But that's not your catchphrase. Or even your fandom." George interupted.

"Well, fine. Akara kaza-fuck this shit." I said. I checked the back of the necklace. It had some weird alien writing written on it. I asked George if he knew what it said.

"A-K-A-R-A-S-H-I-I-N-A-I." He said.

"Why'd you spell it out?" I asked. I realized why he did before I even said it, but I asked anyway.

"If I said it, something weird might happen." He said simply.

"Ok let's try something. Georgie, stand back for a second." I said. He stood behind me and I put the necklace on.

"Akara Shiinai!" I said. The necklace started glowing. MY HANDS STARTING GLOWING FUCKING GREEN.

"WHAT THE FUCK." I said. Green light blasted out of my hands, and part of the maze in front of us EXPLODED.

"Uh...Nick...I think I blew up some of your maze!" I said. George flew up to look around.

"Kay. You wiped out 5% of the maze with that one attack. We better get out of here, before monsters show up." George said.

"Wait I want to try something." I told him.

"Shiinai Akara!" I said. After saying the words backwards, part of the maze reappeared.

"Weird. Maybe..." I said.

"Ianiihs Araka!" I said, saying it completely backwards. The maze's fog disappeared and the walls and floor were coated in a thick layer of ice.

"Saying different things seem to do different spells. Try saying the first thing again." George said.

"Akara Shiinai!" I said. We teleported to Nick's house.

"Looks like the spells are completely random." George said.

"Akara Shiinai!" I said. George disappeared.

"Oh. Shit. Uh. George. Um...crap." I said. I kept casting the spell over and over again, but nothing happened.

"OH COME ON." I said. I took a few minutes to calm down and walked inside Nick's house. I went up to his room, where the alchemiter probably was.  
It wasn't in there, but Nick's desktop computer was, and some lame journal was on his desk. I grinned. Time to do some snooping.

== Kay: Be April.

== April: STRIFE!

Great. Some new retarded monster. Just what I needed. I glared at the three Basilisks that were happily feeding on the blood of my consorts. No one can kill my Crocodiles. NOBODY.  
I pulled out my scythe and began slashing at them. One of them teleported behind me and clawed my leg. I dropped to the ground and they surrounded me.

"GODDAMMIT APRIL!" Zack said. A blade came down on the first one's neck. He quickly dispatched the other two.

"Are you ok?" He said, helping me to my feet.

"I'm fine. Thanks for saving me." I said.

"No problem. We save each other." Zack replied. Suddenly we heard a crashing noise. Behind us, on the ground, another hero had fallen.

"Shit..." The boy said, standing up. His god tier uniform was soaked from the blood-rain from my planet.

"KAY!" The guy screamed. We didn't know who he was, but we were ready to kill if we had to.

"Whoa whoa whoa take it easy!" The guy said.

"Who are you." Zack asked.

"George...George Lane. I guess you two must be...wait, Mom?" George asked.

"Wait...you're my dad. What." I said. Zack facepalmed.

"No, the scratch erased things. You're my mom." George explained.

"I have a fucking son!?" I asked.

"It's just...Mom, you died...and I haven't ever met Dad before...not sure who this is, but I guess this must be him? I don't know, I'm just so...I don't know, happy." George said simply. I smiled.

"It's fine. It's just a little weird." I explained. Then I thought about what he said for a second. I started blushing. Zack did the same.

"What you guys seriously didn't know about all that?" George asked. This was getting awkward.

"When did you meet Kay?" Zack asked.

"Oh. I ended up on LOMAT and saved her from a trap. She's Kyle's Mom, isn't she?" George asked.

"Fuck if we know." Zack said simply.

"I guess she is then, I don't know. Well anyway she struck up a bargain with some weird Dersite...-"

"What did he look like?" I asked.

"He was tall. Very stabby." George explained. It took me a minute to realize who that was. Zack said it first.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS SHE DOING TALKING TO JACK FUCKING NOIR." Zack said angrily. He looked about ready to chop someone's head off.

"Well then...this is not weird at all..." I said. I looked up, to the sky. Someone else came crashing down.

== April: End the chapter. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Same Side To A Different Story

== Be Neijon.

== Neijon: Go to your Quest Bed.

I walked through my planet. The Land of Fire and Thunder. I saw my Quest Bed at the top of the mountain. I climbed up the stairs and laid down on it. I raised my gun to my head. I pulled the trigger before I could change my mind.

== Nick: Find Evie.

I grabbed my Wardrobifier, changed into a diving suit, put on my scuba gear and dove underwater. I looked around, seeing if I could find Evie. I thought maybe the water was polluted, because something wasn't right about it. Or it could have just been my imagination.  
I had alchemized a map earlier that showed all the planets. But, it only shows places I've already been, so it'd be useless now, and pretty much anytime. But, It let me see my and my friend's locations on the planets. Not like a video, not like a fully drawn map; just the symbols of our aspects around where we are.  
Evie was up ahead somewhere. It looked like she was in some underwater cave or temple. I swam for a little bit until I saw an underwater cavern. I went inside it, and resurfaced inside the cave.  
I changed again and checked the map. She was somewhere deeper in the cave.

== Nick: Be Iza.

== Iza: Freak out.

I turned on the computer. Neijon wasn't online. No one was online. I haven't seen the others in a while. I figured they were fine, but still...I had a bad feeling about it. I decided to check with Kay.

izaNamiya began chatting with greenEmerald.  
IN: Hey...Kay...Have you spoken with Neijon?  
GE: No I've been busy here. I made my way to Nick's planet but the mazes keep confusing me. I can't get out. I ran into one of the post-scratch kids earlier,  
from that alternate timeline...he seems pretty nice...but now he's gone too. This planet is creeping me out.  
IN: Oh, ok. I was just wondering. I'm sort of worried.  
GE: What happened?  
IN: I don't know. He just up and disappeared. I can't find any of the others either.  
GE: Well I hope you find him. And the others. I hope nothing bad happened.  
IN: I know something bad happened. What if I'm all alone now? What if our session dies?  
GE: Maybe all their computers broke and they can't copy or alchemize new ones because they don't have enough grist. Probably spent it all on cool stuff.  
IN: Maybe...I guess I'll go look for him myself. Later.

izaNamiya stopped chatting with greenEmerald.

== Iza: Be Kay.

== Kay: Snoop.

I went up to Nick's room. His room looked really boring. I checked his closet. A HUGE pile of old plush animals fell out and right on top of me. There was literally one for every single type of animal ever and they had all different colors. I...knew he used to collect these...but this is ridiculous.  
I saw a really cute stuffed dragon. It was a teal colored one with red eyes. I grabbed it.

"Oh my god. This is so cute." I said. I saw a note in the pile of plushes and grabbed.

"Note to self: Collect a lot of stuffed animals, find out what your friends and the trolls and and The Illemise and the zothinian's favorite animals are, and give these to them. Give the rest to orphans." I read aloud. This was actually really sweet. I read the back of it.

"Note to self: Evie loves turtles." I read. This was so sweet. I walked over to his computer and logged on. I checked his files. There were 20 files labeled "The Novel:(Insert Chapter Name Here)".  
Oh god...what is this abomination. The entire novel was smut and some pathetic attempts at "plot" and "mystery". And even worst, we were the characters. The latest chapter was about me and George, and it was the worst of all. I shut the computer off in disgust.  
And then I turned it back on, and reluctantly read it. I wasn't sure if I should throw up, laugh, or cry. This...was sort of creeping me out now.

== Kay: Be Evie.

== Evie: Begin an epic battle.

The Liches kept coming. More and more were appearing every second. I threw a kunai at one, hitting it right between the eyes and killing it instantly. I kept throwing, but as more showed up, my aim kept getting worse. Probably because I was freaking out.  
They kept closing in. I was trying to think of a way out as I fought back. I couldn't think of anything, so I just kept throwing my awesome kunai. They were getting way too close.  
Maybe...maybe I could try using my powers? I mean I don't really know what a Witch of Void can do, or if it'll even work. I always just thought my powers would show up when I needed them to.  
But, then again, Witch is an active class, so maybe I needed to be the one to activate them instead of them just showing up like they do for passive classes.  
I didn't know what the fuck I was supposed to do, so I just tried to concentrate. I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw what I had done.  
There was a freaking black hole in this room, sucking all the monsters in. I'm not sure where it was taking them, or why it didn't suck me in. Probably because of my powers. And, predictably,  
just then Nick entered the room, and, before I could stop, he got sucked in.

"NICK!" I yelled. I tried to open it again, to bring them back in here. Needless to say, it didn't work. I tried to stay calm. The monsters weren't being sliced in half or killed when they were sucked in.  
They were only taken somewhere else. And that's where Nick is.

== Evie: Be Reikai.

== Reikai: Dream.

I was asleep. In a dream bubble somewhere. It didn't take me long to figure out what dream this was.  
I hated this dream. Hated it more than I've ever hated anything or anyone else in my life. This memory...was the stuff of nightmares. This was when my friends died.  
I'm doomed to do the same thing over and over again, to try and fight her, to save my friends, and fail each time. I dreamt of this every night. A white portal opened and someone fell out of it. A human boy.

"Where am I...?" Nick asked. He stood up.

"You have to get out of here. It...it's not safe. You need to leave, NOW." I said.

"Whoa...hey, mergirl...what's wrong? Why do you look so sad? And...angry? Bad memory, huh?" Nick asked. I nodded, trying to fight back the tears.

"Nick...this was when...when..." I said, not able to finish the sentence. He nodded, as if he understood.

"You know you don't have to do the same thing you did in these dreams, right? You can change things...make it better." Nick said.

"I know. But my friends die regardless. Or...something much worse happens to them. If they lived in this dream, it would create a paradox. That'd be impossible." I said. Nick stared into my violet eyes.

"Maybe...maybe they stayed alive in the dream. Maybe since their real bodies were destroyed...maybe they survived here somehow? As, like, half-dead beings?" Nick asked. Sadly, that was impossible. Maybe Kitrin could have, being a Doom hero, and a Witch at that. The others? No. And even if she was alive, I probably couldn't ever see her. I started crying. Nick walked over to me and awkwardly gave me a hug. I tried to pull away, and my fish hook shaped horns got caught on his shirt collar.

"You could say you reely needed a hug." Nick said awkwardly, trying to cheer me up, he unbuttoned the shirt collar and I took my horns out. He rebuttoned it.

"That was awkward." He said. I heard a scream. It was Riyuka's. The slaughter had begun.

"Let's go." I said. I pulled out my wardrobifier and switched into my god tier outfit. I ran down a hallway. Nick quickly followed.

== Reikai: Be April.

== April: Reunite with your kind-of-sort-of family.

Gina was the one who fell. She stood up quickly and glanced around.

"GEORGE WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE!?" She yelled. He flinched.

"GODDAMMIT GEORGE I TOLD YOU TO STAY WITH ALEX AND KYLE! WHAT PART OF STAY WITH ALEX AND KYLE DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?" she yelled. Zack was busy ranting about Kay talking to Jack Noir right now. I could see where she got her anger from.  
"Chillax girl Alex and Kyle are our age they can take care of themselves for a while." George said.

"WE'RE ALL IN THIS FUCKED UP TIMELINE AND WE ALL GOT SEPERATED BUT YOU GUYS FOUND EACH OTHER AND YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY TO-FUCKING-GETHER!"  
Gina ranted.

"Gina calm the fuck down they're on LOCSADO and they're fine." George explained. I decided to interrupt.

"All of you shut the fuck up! We're having a fucking family reunion here!" I interrupted. Zack, Gina, and George stopped.

"Now can someone please explain to me how the fuck we're all related?" I asked. Gina spoke up.

"Ok, I was the one who did the ectobiology shit in our session. You guys got it all wrong. Us post-scratch heroes aren't related at all. And in our session, you aren't related either. But, you see, you are related in this one. But we aren't. We are sort of like family but like we're so distant down the line that it really doesn't even matter." Gina stopped for a second to let that sink in.

"So April, you are George's Mom, Zack, you're my dad. This idiot here and everyone else in our session thought we were all related to each other. Which we kind-of-sort-of are, but we kind of aren't. There. Happy now?" Gina finished.

"Oh, well...that makes sense...I guess?" Zack said.

"I know we have a lot to talk about...but we need to do it later. We have important shit to do," Gina began.

"We need to head to LOCSADO asap. I say we split up in groups of two. April, Zack, you go that way. George and I will go this way. Whoever finds the gate first tells the others about it and we all meet up there and head to LOCSADO. That sound good?" Gina said. I spoke up.

"I think Zack and George should be in a group together. I'll go with you Gina, since you're the leader, and this is my planet." I explained. Zack and George said goodbye and went East and Katie and I went West. This was going to take forever.

== April: Be Davin.

== Davin: Split up and look for clues.

Sally, Clint and I were standing on the central island of LOFIAF. We had been discussing what we should do next for the past half an hour. We had decided to go find the Forge and see if Sally could light it.  
"I think it must be somewhere near your house, Sally. Because didn't The Illemise say that it usually came with whoever the Space player was?" I asked.

"Yeah. It must be on the ground below the islands. My house was on the beach. Maybe it was an underwater volcano?" Sally suggested.

"But we can't get down there. There's no bridges going to the planet's surface." Clint said.

"You can fly, can't you? Besides, we could ask the spiders to build one." I said.

"Yeah but I could probably only carry one of you. Probably Sally." Clint said.

"And I could go down the bridge, or, better yet, you could come back up." I told him.

"Fine. But this'll be really awkward." Clint said. He picked Sally up in his arms bridal style.

"Let's just do this and get it over with." Sally said. Clint and Sally slowly descended to the planet's surface.

== Davin: Be Sally.

== Sally: DAMN GICLOPS.

I have good news and bad news. The good news is we found the Forge almost immiedietly. The bad news? There was a group of Giclops gaurding it.  
I alchemized my caltrops with an old Midnight Crew poster I had, creating the Suitrops, which were a low sharper and more powerful. And I had unlocked some of my powers, so I was able to change their size, make them a little sharper, and even teleport them a little. But I wasn't perfect, and maybe I could beat one, but a whole group of them? No.  
Clint had dropped me off here and went back to get Davin. I wanted to wait on him, but if I just stayed so close by, chances are the Giclops would find me anyway. Davin and Clint were both Pages, and they don't ever unlock their powers until much later. Clint has unlocked his Lifey thing, but even then he can't really use it much and doesn't have much experience, so I'm on my own.  
The way my powers worked is that if I wanted to grow/shrink something, I'd have to shrink/grow something else. Basically what'd I'd do is trade the sizes of the objects, or part of their size.  
The same thing applied to teleporting myself or others. I'd have to switch places with another object of about the same size.  
I could shrink some rocks nearby to grow my Suitrops, but that would get their attention, and then I'd be as good as dead. But it was my only hope of winning right now.  
I began to slowly shrink some of the rocks, growing one Suitrop at a time until they were big enough that each one of the spikes were about half the size of my hand. Clint and Davin arrived,  
but, naturally, they didn't interrupt. They could tell I was busy.  
When I was finished I grabbed Clint and Davin and jumped back. I threw them, hitting a few directly in the eye. Only two or three were left. Clint pulled out a pistol and shot the rest in the face.  
When they were blinded, we sneaked by, inside the volcano. Clint finished them off.

"Guys, I think those fuckers wasted all of our ammo." Clint said. I facepalmed. Davin frowned and shook his head.

"Well you should have brought more." I said.

"You try fitting ammo in your pockets or your sylladex when it's full and you don't even have pants and you're wearing a speedo!" Clint said.

"When I get that retarderd Page outfit, first thing I'm doing is getting rid of it." Davin said.

"The sooner we get out, the better. Now let's go." I said. I lead the way as we started walking. Davin pulled out a bow and arrows and gave them and the bowkind strife specibus to Clint.

"Then what will you do?" Clint asked. Davin responded by pulling out a sword.

"Kay and Evie gave me those." He said simply. We walked deeper into the volcano until we reached very large, spacious room, with a lot of monsters inside. Clint began shooting monsters in the room, until he killed them. There were spiral shaped stairs carved into the rocks. There were some troll language stuff carved into it as well.

"Only the Hero of Space may enter. Be careful of the stairs." Clint read.

"Ok, it looks like there's some puzzle down there I got to go do...see you guys later." I said. I began walking down the stairs. There were twelve heavy boxes lying around with the symbols of the aspects on them. I couldn't pick them up or move them very far, so I'd have to teleport them. I put Time and Space next to each other in the center. I moved Void and Light together. I did the same with Mind and Heart, Rage and Hope, Doom and Life, and Blood and Breath. But nothing happened. There was no secret switches or anything I had to press. I guess I just put them in the wrong places-I still had the pairings right though. I think...  
I switched them around experimentally. A switch came out of the ground. I pulled it. Lava came rising up from the ground near me. I flinched. I began remembering the fire. I quickly ran up on the stairs.  
"Are you ok?" Davin asked me.

"I'm fine." I said.

"I remember when Kyle lit our forge. There's a set of blacksmith tools you can use over there to upgrade your sword." Clint said. Davin walked over to them and began working on his sword. I saw a transportilizer down a hallway. I quickly ran over to it.  
This was what Kay and talked to me and (Future god tier)Davin about. The plan. A ring matirialized on it. I quickly grabbed it. It was the Black Queen's Ring. The White Queen's Ring was safely in Future Davin's hands.  
Jack Noir came in through the entrance of the cave. When he saw I had the ring, he quickly tried to stab me. I teleported and threw the ring to Davin. Jack Noir, of course, went after Davin.  
I pulled my wheelchair out of my sylladex. Now that I had my cane, it was almost completely useless. Almost.

"TAKE THIS, ASSHOLE!" I said, throwing the chair. It hit Jack in the face just as he stabbed Davin and grabbed the ring. Both Jack and the ring fell into the lava below. I walked over to Davin.

"It's not fatal, I don't think...we need to get back to the house, and find those healing items we left there..." Davin said.

"I can't do the Lifey thing to heal you...it only works on dead people." Clint said. I walked over to the edge. Jack was still hanging onto the ledge, waiting for us to leave so he could put on the ring and kill us. I stepped on his hand. He grabbed me with the other one, and we both began to fall into the lava below.

"SALLY! SHIT!" Clint cried.

"CLINT DO THE GODDAMN LIFEY THING!" Davin said. His words were the last I heard before I died.

== Davin: End the chapter. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Restless Nightmares

== Reikai: Attempt to save your friends with Nick.

"JIANIX! JIANIX, ARE YOU OK! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" I shouted. I ran to the transportilizer. Nick was right behind me. I typed in the code and entered his room. The teal blooded troll had just woken up. His eyes were filled with fear.

"What the fuck was that? Who's the human guy?" he asked.

"I'm Nick...I'm a friend. We're here to help. Apparently Amirda's flipped her shit?" Nick asked.

"Yeah she was like in my dream room on Prospit and she was like all Freddy Krueger-ish and she said "I'M IN YOUR NIGHTMARES, BEST FRIEND! HAHAHHAHAHA!" and stabbed me with this green sword." Jianix explained. I looked him over, making sure he was ok. He was still dead though. Just reliving the memory.  
Someone else appeared in the room, she had just arrived in the dream bubble. Her dark brown, almost black hair hung in front of her white, ghostly eyes.

"Sally...holy shit...please be from an alternate timeline please be from an alternate timeline please be from an alternate timeline..." Nick begged. She stared at him sorrowfully.

"Sorry Nick, but I'm real. I died lighting the forge. But, Clint was there with us. He's a Page of Life...he could save me, could save us all, somehow. I just know it. And besides...I can walk now.  
I can run. Even fly if I want to. Even if we do fail...you'll survive. You can be happy, and so will I." Sally said. Nick tried to fight back the tears. He failed miserably.

"You're in no condition to fight her. You two, stay here, where it's safe. Jianix, come with me." I said. I quickly exited the room.

"Jianix did you ever master your Knight of Light powers? I forgot." I said.

"Yeah...do you want me to do that lifebomb shit that I used on Hemera?" Jianix asked. I nodded.

"We have to be very careful. She's going after you right now. But, since I intervened and saved you...she'll probably go after Kitrin and Axmili next. They're probably in her room, unless they're on the Zothinian's lake. This was when the meteor just landed on their planet, remember?" I asked. He said he understood.

"I think I went Swimdark after she killed them...or maybe it was Diaxie...but it was probably Aikros." I explained.

"She, she killed all of them? Including me? But...she was so nice before." Jianix asked in disbelief.

"She drove Aberth of the motherfucking deep end and he went into Murder Mode with his subjugglator shit. She part mind-controlled, part threatened Racven. The three of them killed everyone but me." I explained. I was still crying.

"Why did you live?" Jiaxix asked, probably affraid to know the truth.

"I stole Aberth's weapons. Racven snapped out of it. and then the sword broke. I-I used you...I used you as a shield. I-I'm so sorry Jianix...I was scared, and alone, and affraid...I-I'm sorry." I said,  
sobbing uncontrolably now. I stared into his blank white eyes.

"It's ok. I forgive you. I know a thing or two about fear...and the crazy things it can make us do." He said. We didn't talk much after that. We found Kitrin eventually. Axmili was nowhere to be seen.

"Rei. Listen to me. I have a plan. And uh...have you seen Ax?" Kitrin asked.

"No...have you seen anyone else?" I asked. She frowned and told me she couldn't find anyone else.

"Clint's going to save us with the Lifey Thing." Kitrin explained. I nodded.

"You two stay here. I'll go fight her." I said. I ran down the hallway. I knew that, this time around, we were going to win.

== Reikai: Be Davin.

== Davin: I SAID DO THE GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING LIFEY THING YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE.

"I SAID DO THE GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING LIFEY THING YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE!" I screamed at Clint. He flinched. I brought my newly forged blade out, and put the blade to his neck. I was crying harder than I'd ever cried before.

"I-I can't, Pages are a passive class. It's sort of like in games, when some classes are defensive and some can just do whatever they want attack-wise? Well I'm defensive. And believe me, I'm trying to do the Lifey thing. I just...I can't." Clint explained, fear in his eyes.

"YOU CAN, AND YOU WILL. YOU DO REALIZE THAT I CAN KILL YOU RIGHT NOW AND NOT FEEL ANY GUILT ABOUT IT, RIGHT? WITHOUT HER, THIS SESSION'S DEAD ANYWAY, SO WE MAY AS WELL BE DEAD TOO. MAYBE DYING WILL HELP YOU DO THE LIFEY THING..." I threatened.

"Davin, please don't do this. It's not my fault!" Clint said.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE." I said. I pulled the sword away from his neck and stabbed him through the chest. He screamed bloody murder.

"NOW DO YOU WANT TO DO THE GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING LIFEY THING!?" I said. I sliced his body in half and pushed it into the lava below. The cavern began glowing green. The light of Life filled the cavern. Two bodies began rising out of the lava. The light got even brighter. It covered the whole planet. Wait...what? It wasn't stopping. I checked my map. It was spreading out our whole Incipisphere, even out into the Furthest Ring. This...couldn't be good. I flinched from the brightness of it. When it was gone, I saw Sally and Clint again, and my wound had been healed.  
She wasn't all burned up like she was in her life before. She didn't need a wheelchair or a cane anymore. Clint was ok too, but he was REALLY pissed. Naturally, I did the normal thing, and ABSCONDED the hell out of there.  
== Reikai: Face your immortal enemy.

I ran inside the blank, empty room we called the arena. Where I fought Amirda the last time. She was there. I pulled out my ninja star(fish) and threw it at her, striking her in the face.  
She charged with the blade. I dodged and threw the ninja star(fish) again, slashing the arm holding her blade. I quickly picked it up.  
I knew that this wasn't the actual Amirda, just a memory projection of her, but she deserved every bit of this. I quickly decapitated her with her own blade and watched her lime green blood spill all over the floor. I did feel kind of bad about it. But not bad enough.  
I walked back to where we were earlier. Nick was the only on there.

"They came back. They're on the other side of the meteor, just outside of the dream bubble." he explained. We quickly ran over there. I saw Aikros, Axmili, Jianix, and Kitrin together, waiting for us.

"Come on. We're teleporting out of this bitch." I said. There was a flash of green light, and we were gone.

== Reikai: Be Iza.

== Iza: The Show Is Over.

I woke up in a blank, white room. I was in a hospital, back on Zoth. This...how can this be...?  
I saw a figure out of the corner of my eye, standing by the bed I was laying on. I couldn't tell who it was...but they looked like they were wearing red. And...did they have wings...?

"Are...are you the nurse...? Are you here to give me...medication or something...?" I asked. I began to see more clearly. I saw that the figure was a girl troll with long, black hair and ram-shaped horns. Her lips, eyes, and wings were a dark burgundy color. She looked like a Maid of Time.

"No. I'm not the nurse. I'm not here to give you your medication. But I am here to ease your pain." she said.

"Where are my friends?" I asked her, and sat up. Her smile faded slightly.

"Don't worry now. Where they are doesn't matter...you'll see them again soon enough." she said.

"You still haven't introduced yourself to me." I said. She blinked.

"I can't tell you who I am, but I can tell you that I am a gaurdian of sorts...of this realm." she said. I gave her a strange look.

"What...wait, this is a dream bubble. Why am I asleep...how did I get here...? I don't...remember." I said. She frowned.

"I usually don't let ones like you discover what happened to them at first...they usually remember on their own...but...I'm sorry that you couldn't have turned out ok." Aradia said. I realized what happened then.

"I...I'm d-d-dead..." I said.

"Yes...you are." Aradia said. I remembered. It came back to me, in flashes. I saw my friends die, one by one, and I remembered Neijon finding me and witnessing my death. I remember him putting the gun against my head and pulling the trigger, so I wouldn't suffer any more...

"MAKE IT STOP. MAKE ME FORGET MAKE ME FORGET MAKE ME FORGET MAKE ME FORGET!" I screamed. She almost flinched.

"Sorry..." she began. Suddenly she looked around, as if she heard or saw something I didn't. She started to walk away.

"Don't go! Please, don't leave me alone!" I cried. I ran after her and grabbed her arm. She turned around to face me.

"I'm sorry...but I have to go." She said. Then, she left the bubble and flew away. I tried leaving the bubble, but I couldn't. Well, at least Neijon and those humans were ok. Somewhere.

== Iza: Be Zack.

== Zack: Comfort your dudebro.

My phone started beeping. I checked it. Neijon had joined the group chat.

reaDreeamer joined the group chat.  
RD: OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD SOMEONE PLEASE HELP.  
RD: PLEASE KILL ME I WANT TO DIE JUST FUCKING KILL ME.  
RD: SOMEONE, ANYONE PLEASE ANSWER! PLEASE, DON'T BE DEAD TOO! I DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK HERE ALONE!  
RD: I'VE TRIED KILLING MYSELF BUT IT WON'T WORK SOMEONE PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE I'M BEGGING YOU!  
RD: IF YOU HAVE ANY HUMANITY IN YOU AT ALL, FUCKING KILL ME RIGHT FUCKING NOW!

glorifiedFallen entered the chat.

GF: Whoa dude what the fuck happened calm your shit down.  
RD: Oh my god Zack...Zack...The worst happened.  
GF: Calm down dude. Deep breaths.  
RD: The Angel of Double Death showed up...he...he killed all of the trolls that didn't leave earlier and destroyed the meteor. It turns out Bae was WORKING FOR HIM and Keiza went insane and hacked Iza to pieces with his big fucking sword and I-I had to shoot her...then Bae and Lord English killed the rest, including Keiza...and...and...I TRIED TO DIE I WANT TO DIE SO BAD.  
KILL ME KILL ME KILL ME KILL ME KILL ME!  
GF: Dude...what...calm the fuck down.  
RD: My friends and the love of my life are FUCKING DEAD and I was powerless to stop it. AND NOW I'M STUCK IN THIS DOOMED HELLHOLE OF A SESSION ALL ALONE AND I JUST WANT TO DIE BUT I CAN'T DIE I CAN'T LEAVE I CAN'T SCRATCH IT THERE'S NO WAY OUT! KILL ME!  
GF: Dude calm down it's ok.  
RD: NO IT ISN'T FUCKING OK! NOTHING'S FUCKING OK! NOTHING WILL EVER BE GOOD OR NICE OR OK EVER AGAIN!  
GF: Oh my god...I-I don't know if I CAN kill you. But if I could I would.  
RD: I-I...WHY DID I GO FUCKING GOD TIER!? WHY DID THAT LORD ENGLISH SPARE ME INSTEAD OF JUST KILLING ME RIGHT THEN AND THERE!? WHY...WHY...WHY ME!?  
WHY AM I STILL ALIVE WHEN MY WHOLE PLANET, MY ENTIRE FAMILY, MY FRIENDS, AND MY GIRLFRIEND ARE ALL FUCKING DEAD! AND I HAD TO FUCKING SHOOT HER...WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!?  
GF: Dude...I'm so sorry...wish there was something I could do.  
RD: KILL ME KILL ME KILL ME!  
GF: I-I'm sorry...there's nothing I can do...I-I got to go...

glorifiedFallen blocked reaDreeamer.  
glorifiedFallen ended the chat.

== Zack: Fail to fight back the tears.

== Zack: End the chapter. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Some Other Beginning's End

== Zack: Tell Gina what happened.

"Every-everyone in the Zothinian session is d-dead, except Neijon. And he's god tier...so he can't die. He's trapped there, and there's no way for us to-to get him out." I explained in tears. I started breaking down.

"WHY DID WE EVEN PLAY THIS STUPID FUCKING GAME ANYWAY!? I WOULD HAVE MUCH RATHER JUST DIED ON EARTH LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! WE'VE ALL BEEN THROUGH HORRIBLE THINGS THAT NO ONE, ESPECIALLY FUCKING TEENAGERS SHOULD FUCKING GO THROUGH. I'M SICK AND FUCKING TIRED OF THIS. I JUST WANT TO GO HOME.  
I-I want to wake up safe and sound...and just let all of this be a bad dream. I wish this was just some horrible nightmare that happened because mom drugged the cookie jar or some shit like that. I...I...I don't like it here. I want to leave." I said. I was angry, which is how I often get when I'm sad. Then, when I finally calm down, I just get angry again.

"I'M SICK AND FUCKING TIRED OF THE ASSHOLES IN THIS SESSION! FUCK YOU, FUCK EVERYONE, FUCK LITERALLY EVERYTHING! I WISH YOU ALL WOULD DROP FUCKING DEAD JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER FUCKING PERSON ON OUR FUCKING PLANET!" I screamed. Gina responded by bitch slapping me.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MAN! I DID NOT WATCH YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE I KNEW DIE IN THAT FUCKING RECKONING, I DID NOT FIGHT AN ENDLESS ARMY OF MONSTERS,  
AND I DID NOT KILL THAT FUCKING BLACK KING JUST SO WHEN WE FINALLY GOT BACK TOGETHER YOU COULD FUCKING CRY ABOUT IT! JESUS MOTHERFUCKING CHRIST,  
STOP BEING SUCH A GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING IDIOT, OK!?" Gina yelled. I sat down on the ground and tried to calm down. She sat down with me. We just stayed like that, in silence, for a long time.

"Who the fuck are you two?" another voice spoke up. A troll with a long blue tail and horns that looked sort of like cat ears was standing above us. Who he was, or how he got here, I don't know.

"Can you fuck off? We're trying to fucking talk." Gina said. He raised his hands in the air, as if in surrender, and stepped back.

"Jesus girl I wasn't trying to hit on your Matesprit. I already have one." he said. Gina punched him in the face and he flew back a few feet.

"He's my fucking brother, asshole. And for the record, I'm not into those creepy troll shit romances anyway." she said.

"Is she always like this?" he asked as he stood up.

"Duh." I said.

"Oh, sorry for being nosy! And for not introducing myself! I'm Axmili Isthil. Call me Ax though, if you want. I guess you're part of those humans Reikai was friends with?" he asked. I blinked.

"Uh...I'm Zack, and this is Gina...where are the other trolls...?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess Reikai messed up the teleportation or something, and I ended up here! I don't know where anyone else is though. Probably on the other planets." Ax said.

"Sorry for being so rude but...could you PLEASE go away? For now?" Gina asked.

"Ok...sure. I need to find Kitrin anyway! I haven't been able to see her in a while!" Ax said. He quickly ran off in the other direction.

== Zack: Be Kay.

== Kay: Finally escape the infernal labyrinth.

I saw LOMAT's gate. The one that would lead to LORASS. I quickly ran towards to it. But, someone teleported right in front of me, and I ran into them. Reikai had dropped in for a visit.

"Oh shit sorry." she said. She helped stand me up.

"Oh...hey Rei." I said. She looked around, probably looking for the other trolls.

"Well. Shit. Fucked up the teleportation again." Rei said. She sighed.

"Let's just go through the gate." I said. We walked through the gate and ended up on LORASS.

== Kay: Be Evie.

== Evie: Reunite.

Nick and a troll teleported onto the scene. I sighed in relief.

"Nick! Are you ok?" I asked. He nodded and introduced me to the other troll, Jianix.

"Nice to meet you guys." He said. I noticed he was walking with a limp. He didn't have any visible wounds, but he seemed...tired. Like the Life was just sucked out of him. He certainly didn't look well enough to walk on his own.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Evie Knight. Why don't we find somewhere to sit down for a bit? And also, maybe you could explain what happened?" I said. Jianix sat down on the ground right there.  
Nick and I sat across from him.

"Ok, so...here's what happened..." Jianix began. Someone else showed up. Some girl came falling from the sky, and landed next to us. She was wearing a god tier Sylph of Hope outfit, and she looked like she was older, probably about 17. She quickly stood up and wiped herself off. It took me two seconds to figure out who she was. Leslie Allen. Nick's sister.

"Goddamn bitch...sending me to this-WHOAH WHO ARE YOU." She said, backing away. Jianix facepalmed.

"Jianix Lethin, Evie Knight, Nick Allen. Now why don't you just let me finish my fucking story, ok?" Jianix ranted. Leslie sat down next to Nick.

"Dude, chill. I didn't mean to interrupt your little fantasyland bedtimestory shit. It's not my fault the little devilbeast transported me here. Well anyway...I'm Leslie. I think you guys know who I am."  
she explained simply. Her light orange eyes stared at us, probably trying to figure us out. Jianix quickly summarized what happened.

"Ok...so...everyone's more or less ok?" I asked. Jianix frowned.

"Us survivors are. And hopefully the dead are too..." Jianix said. Then he spoke back up.

"We had a 36 player session, so we tripled up on classes and aspects...but only 23 of them died during the game. Us 13 were the ones left on the meteor. And now only 10 of those remain.  
I...was a lot closer to the ones that died then the ones that lived. Rultav...Riyuka...fuck, asshole he was, I even appreciated having Luvkar around...But I guess I'm sort of glad, in a way, that they died...they're what kept me and everyone else alive. I guess sometimes, when you're really desperate for hope...you have to sacrifice the many to save the few, or however that phrase goes on your planet." Jianix said. He shrugged.

"So do you want to tell your little fantasyland bedtimestory shit now?" He asked Leslie, half-rudefully, half playfully. He smiled. Did...he have that kismesis thing towards her? What in the actual fuck is going on here?

"Sure." She said. She stood up and started talking.

"Ok, so here's basically what happened. Our session was doomed from the beginning. That Lord asshole sent some psychopathic time traveling teleporting idiots-two trolls- to our session and they ruined the timeline. I'm not sure exactly what they did, or how they did it, but when we entered the Medium all our planets were dead and lifeless. I got the shittiest planet of all. The Land of Death and Confusion. That place fucking sucked. And don't even get me started on that asshole Abraxas. He was such a jerk. Well, anyways, since it was ruined from the beginning, they didn't mess with us anymore. Eventually the sheer lack of life and things to do started driving us crazy. Josie was the first one to do the acrobatic shitwhateverthefuckyoucallit off the fucking deep end."  
Leslie began. She paused for a minute to let that sink in.

"She kept trying to change the timeline, fixing the session, saving who she could, stuff like that. That little girl saw her happy endings turn sour and rot daily. She saw death and destruction like no person, much less a child, should ever see. She kept track of the timelines and wrote them in a journal, which I later stole and read. I still have it somewhere...but I'm not sure if I want it. She kept going back and trying to fix the timeline, or to save our families...she saw millions of timelines where much, much worse things happened just because she tried to help. She doomed millions of timelines just trying to save us. Honestly, with what's in there...I'm suprised she didn't go grimdark sooner." Leslie paused. She frowned, and for a second, it looked like she was about to cry.  
But then she continued.

"Our session was fucking us up, so we decided to fuck up our session. We destroyed all the gates and engaged full out psychological warfare on the game's constructs. Eventually when Josie went insane she teleported us all here, I assume to preserve the alpha timeline and to have some fun toying with us before she finally killed us off. I-I'm not sure if everyone else is ok. But I hope they are." Leslie finished. She shed a single tear. Jianix walked over to her and wiped it off her face.

"Don't touch me, ok? I understand you mean well, but just DON'T, ok?" Leslie said. Nick glared at him suspiciously and I shrugged. We stood up.

"Well, everyone else is ok. They're just scattered, and we can't seem to get in touch with them. We should go on ahead to LOTAB. I think that's where most of them are." Nick said. We took the transportilizer back up to the surface of the planet. Kay and Reikai were there.

Kay ran over to us and fist bumped Nick. She high-fived me and started laughing. Reikai ran to Jianix and hugged him. He started blushing teal.

"Sup." Kay said. We explained what had just happened.

"Ok...ok. So we just keep going on to meet them? I'll message everyone in the group chat in a minute." Kay said.

"I'm glad you're ok." I heard Rei whisper to Jianix. He smiled.

"Ok guys, I just told everyone to meet up on LOTAB. We should be fine there once we've regrouped and got our shit together." Kay began.

"Evie, did you ever find the gate?" she asked.

"Actually, yes. I'll take you to it." I said. I started walking on the beach, towards another transportilizer. We'd have to transportilize a lot, but seeing as not all of us could dive, we didn't really have much of a choice.

== Evie: Be George.

== George: Communicate with your allies.

PAST glorifiedFallen posted in the group chat.  
PGF: Guys you need to block Neijon right now.

godlyLiberator joined the chat.

GL: Whoa. What the fuck dude.  
PGF: George, is that you?  
PGF: Just do it. Don't fucking ask me a fucking bout it a fucking gain.  
GL: You are definitely related to Gina.  
GL: You have that exact same attitude that's so bizarrely infuriating and lovely at the same time.  
PGF: Whoa.  
PGF: What in the actual fuck.  
GL: I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT.  
PGF: Did you like used to like you know think about my sister like that.  
GL: NO. AND I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT YOU LIKE THAT EITHER.  
GL: I AM NOT A HOMOSEXUAL.  
PGF: That's what someone else I know said but news flash their first "girlfriend" turned out to be a guy PGF: You are simply denying it because it is true.  
PGF: Not that that's a bad thing. It just sort of weirds me out, especially since I'm like technically your dad?  
PGF: Idk.  
GL: Ok if I say yes that I did and still do love Gina to death and that I really want to bang her will you shut up.  
PGF: No. That'll just make me yell more.  
GL: Hey incest doesn't effect paradox clones like it does humans.  
GL: And even so that was a lie to get you to shut up and also even if I did like her it was only before I found out she was kind of sort of my sister.  
GL: SHIT FUCK THIS IS THE FUCKING GROUP CHAT OH MY FUCKING GOD DELETE THIS SHIT RIGHT FUCKING NOW PGF: Fuck no I'm signal boosting this shit.  
PGF: It's hilarious.  
PGF: Well I gtg spend some quality time with my sis. Later.

PAST glorifiedFallen ended the chat.

I quickly started yelling in frusturation. April turned around and gave me a weird look. She quickly checked the group chat. She stared at me and said nothing.

"So..." she began.

"Don't." I said. I checked again. Someone else had posted...

greenEmerald joined the group chat.

GE: Hey everyone. Meet up on LOTAB near the Gate to LOCSADO. LOTAB seems to be where most everyone is, so that's where we're going.

goldenHeroine, godlyLiberator, awkwardStrategist, mistressRuby, and agreeableTerrorist joined the chat.

GH: Hey Kay. It's Gina. Zack and I are already on LOTAB and we're heading towards the gate to meet up with April and George now.  
GH: Speak of the devil, he's here.  
GL: Hey Kay. April and I see a shining light in the distance, and we think it's the gate.  
GL: Oh, hey Gina. What's up.  
GH: Nothing much. George.  
GE: Ok look this isn't an invitation to talk about anything else but the fact that we're going to meet up and what's all going on with who, ok.  
AS: Um...hey guys. It's me, Alex. Kyle and I are on LOFIAF...we think we should meet on LOFIAF so the travel is linear. The two of us and most of the trolls are on LOFIAF with Sally, Clint, and Davin.  
GH: Oh hey. Long time no see, dork.  
GL: He's not a dork ok so stop taking out your rage on him he's not like some little plaything of yours.  
GE: GOD SHUT UP MR: Um...did I walk in at the wrong time...?  
GE: NO. Change of plans. We're meeting up on Sally's planet.  
AT: You -re the hum-ns Reik-i w-s t-lking -bout, right?  
GE: Yes, yes we are.  
GE: So which troll are you.  
AT: I'm Aikros Aitren. The burgundy blooded one. I'm lost in this biz-rre, d-rk planet with blood falling from the sky.  
AT: _nd some b-silisks -nd giclops -re ch-sing me. Sort of. So, c-n I ple-se get help?  
AT: _ccording to my comp-ss I seem to be on the southe-stern p-rt of the pl-net, ne-r the center. I believe that the g-te is ne-rby, but I'm not sure.  
GL: April and I will come get you.  
GL: Aren't you Reikai's Moirail? Or whatever they call that?  
AT: Why, yes, I -m.  
AT: Ple-se hurry.  
GL: Will do.

greenEmerald ended the chat.

I quickly explained to April what was going on. We ran off towards Aikros and the gate. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Symbols

== George: Be Neijon.

== Neijon: Don't Turn Back.

I looked at my friend's dead bodies on the ground. Tears were flowing out of my eyes, blurring my vision. I just sat there crying for the longest time, not knowing what to do. But then I had an idea.  
Maybe we still had a chance. I picked up Iza's dead body and carried her to her Quest Bed on her planet. I laid her down and prayed for it to work. If it worked for her...maybe our session WASN'T dead. I hoped it wasn't...anyway.

"Iza...please...come back." I said.

== Neijon: Let's be George again.

== George: Save the troll girl.

I saw the giant monsters and the small army of basilisks the troll girl was talking about. I drew out my scythe and looked at April.

"April...I'll get their attention. You and Troll Girl attack them from behind." I whispered. She nodded. I ran in front of the monsters and whistled loudly.

"HEY, YOU! FUCKASSES! OVER HERE!" I said. The three giclops and the basilisks marched over to me. The closest basilisk to me was sliced in half before he could breathe fire or poison or whatever it is they do at me. I dodge rolled one's attack and slashed at another.

Aikros pulled out a stuffed unicorn. Just fucking great. How was that going to help us fight these guys?

But then I noticed it. The unicorn's horn was...a katana...with CHAINSAW BLADES ON IT!? What the hell?

"Thanks!" She cried cheerily. She pulled the unicorn's tail and the chaintana came to life, hacking and slashing some basilisks into pieces. In half an hour we had all the monsters dead. We sat down on the ground and took a break.

"Where did you get that thing!?" April practically screamed at Aikros.

"I alchemized it myself. Watch this, it's cool." She said. Aikros hugged the plush unicorn and the Chainsawtana went away and was replaced with a normal unicorn horn.

"That's cool." I said. April was busy fangirling over the Chaintanacorn and Aikros was busy asking her about her life, what was going on, the usual stuff. So I just sat back and chilled for a little bit.  
Truth was, their conversation was boring for me. I almost fell asleep.

"George?" Aikros said. I opened my eyes and sat back up.

"Huhr?" I asked.

"What fetch modus did you use?" Aikros asked.

"Magic Cue Ball." I replied. April blinked and looked confused. Aikros stared at me like I was insane.

"Why do you use that modus? It's bad fucking news. Fucking cursed." Aikros said simply.

"What...does the MCB fetch modus even do?" April asked. I sighed.

"All the captchalouged items are stored in Magic Cue Balls. If you shake them, it shows you the captcha code, but you can't see it because it has no viewport. In order to get the item out, you have to break the cue ball. But you never really know which item will come out of which ball, so it's pretty random. Speaking of random, if you break an empty ball, then it'll give you a random item.  
It's actually pretty fun and easy to use, for me at least." I explained. April's jaw was on the floor.

"You...break...magic cue balls...CONSTANTLY?" she asked. I nodded.

"No wonder your session failed! Do you realize how much of a bad omen it is to break those things!? You're tempting fate, big time!" April said. I flinched. Gina had brought that same idea up with me before. That's kind of the reason we don't really talk to each other as much anymore.

"Abelin, another troll in our session, used the fetch modus sometimes. That's what really fucked things up and got him killed in the end." Aikros explained.

"Whatever." I said. I pulled my hood over my head and went to sleep.

== George: Be Sally.

== Sally: Enter Flashback Mode

"DAVIN, I'M GOING TO MOTHERFUCKING KILL YOU!" Clint cried out as he chased after Davin, shooting at him wildly. Davin ran out of the volcano, blocking bullets and dodging them as he went.

"Will both of you stop it!?" I yelled, chasing after them. I teleported stuff around, replacing my caltrops with Clint's pistols and Davin's katana with a tree branch. I teleported between them and clapped my hands loudly.

"Now will you stop it?" I asked nicely.

"No. Motherfucker stabbed me with his motherfucking katana." Clint said simply, glaring at Davin.

"But we're all fine now. And besides, this is a game we have to play together, not against each other. We need to go back up to my house where we'll meet with the others, ok?" I said.

"Fine by me." Davin said.

"Fine..." Clint said, still glaring daggers at Davin. I took my caltops back.

"What the fuck-" Clint began.

"From now on, I'M running things around here, because apparently no one can do anything right without my help. So I'm keeping weapons and everything else in this session under control."  
I explained simply. Both of them looked pissed. I grinned.

"Now, let's get back to the house, shall we?" I asked. I didn't give them time to answer. I just teleported to the house.

== Sally: Be Gina.

== Gina: You're too good for Flashback Mode. Enter SHUT THE FUCK UP Mode instead.

"I hope he'll be alright." Zack said. I could tell who he was talking about. I sighed.

"It doesn't matter." I said.

"How can you say that? They're people, or aliens or whatever just like we are! We let them die so that we could win!" He said simply. I shrugged.

"There's nothing we could have done about it, so there's no use crying about it. Now shut the fuck up and let's get this fucking session over with." I finished.

"Maybe they would have had a better chance at winning anyway...how do we know this will work out?" he asked. I sighed.

"Everything isn't meant to be ok, Zack." I explained. Now he got angry.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" he practically screamed.

"It means, EXACTLY what I said it meant, DAMMIT!" I yelled. I calmed down.

"Bad things happen for reasons. In paradox space, NOTHING is random. EVERYTHING has a reason, everything is justified...even if that reason or justification is so nonsensical that it shouldn't even count. But it does." I began.

"You need to stop being so immature. So what if we couldn't save some other race, some other people? We CAN save ours, and that's what we SHOULD be focusing on and obsessing over and whining about. Now SHUT THE FUCK UP and let's keep walking." I finished.

"But I still feel bad about it...even though I shouldn't. I still think we could have, maybe even should have, helped, instead of just being worried about ourselves." Zack explained.

"Your family always come first, Zack. You should know that by now. In fact, you're the one that taught me that, in a way. After Mom died, I mean." I explained. I shed a single tear from the memories.-3

"Oh." he said.

"That's all you have to say? 'Oh.'? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO FUCKING SAY WHEN I PRACTICALLY POURED OUT MY FUCKING HEART TO YOU!?" I yelled at him. I turned and started walking away.

"No...Gina! Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" Zack called.

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE! I HATE YOU AND EVERYTHING THAT YOU STAND FOR!" I replied. I broke into a run.

"I HOPE THAT HURT YOUR FUCKING FEELINGS, YOU BIG FUCKING PUSSY!" I said. I kept running, and I didn't look back. I didn't stop until I was a long way away from him and anyone else who might be around.  
I sat on the ground and started crying. I couldn't control myself. And that freaked me out even more.

"Get...get a hold of yourself Gina...you got this. Just...calm down...ok...god...why...no, just shut up...and calm down...good." I said, thinking out loud.

"You ok?" someone asked. I looked up. George was standing there, holding his scythe. He sat down by me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I was out walking while April and Aikros were doing their girly-talk thing and I just happened to see you running, and I thought something bad happened. Are you ok?" He asked me.

"No." I replied. He shrugged.

"I was trying to sleep, but had a nightmare. THE nightmare." he explained. I flinched at the memory.

"I don't know why we all keep remembering when that happened...it was just a stupid mistake we made...a stupid mistake I made that almost got us all killed." I said.

"Want to-" George began.

"No George, I don't want to enter Flashback Mode and tell everyone else in this fucking session about it. I'm too good for that. So I'm in SHUT THE FUCK UP Mode instead. So SHUT THE FUCK UP." I interrupted.  
He sighed. I stood up.

"You got to admit though, me slaying that Lich Queen WAS awesome and I ended up saving all our asses." George said.

"No it wasn't." I said. His jaw dropped.

"But did you SEE how I did the fucking doomy thing? DID YOU SEE THAT? Or were you blinded by how awesome it was?" George asked. I facepalmed.

"Well, I don't know...using the Doomy Thing on my planet, which may I remind you was the Land of Monsters and Explosions, was NOT A GOOD IDEA. YOU ALMOST BLEW UP MY WHOLE FUCKING LAND." I explained.

"Yeah, but if I hadn't, we'd have all been dead." He explained. I laughed.

"Bullshit. Alex would have done just fine teleporting us out of there with his spacey shit." I explained.

"Well, I don't know, trying to start the scratch on a session that was never meant to be scratched, summoning all of the game's toughest monsters at once... gee, that wasn't such a good idea, now was it,  
Gina?" George retorted. Fuck that guy. I hate it when he's right. He stood up and walked right over to where I was and got all up in my face. I hate when people do that.-4

"WELL AT LEAST I DIDN'T RUN AROUND BREAKING MAGIC CUE BALLS!" I screeched at him.

"I'm telling you, Josie and your stupid decisions are what made our session fail, NOT my fucking cue balls." George replied. I was fuming with anger.

"WELL MAYBE IT WAS ALL OF OUR STUPID DECISIONS, O-FUCKING-KAY? MAYBE YOUR CUE BALL SHIT DIDN'T DESTROY OUR SESSION, BUT IT DIDN'T FUCKING HELP EITHER! YOU ALWAYS SCREW EVERYTHING UP GEORGE, EVERYTHING!  
WHY DID I EVEN SAVE YOUR ASS WHEN I SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT YOU TO DIE ANYWAY!?" I screamed at him. He took a minute to recover from the low blow.

"Gina, that is LOW, even for you. I can't believe you would say that, after all we've been through together...that you would even think that." George said.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. I died, and Alex carried me to my Quest Bed and I ascended. End of story." I said. He looked shocked.

"No, that was ME. I made a deal with my Denizen. If he'd tell me where your Quest Bed was so we could revive you...then I'd kill myself. And that's what I did." He said simply. I stared at him.

"Great, now you're making shit up because YOU are JEALOUS of me and Alex because we started dating after that. And besides, if you killed yourself, you wouldn't have been able to ascend." I explained.  
He rolled his eyes at me. I hated when he did that.

"Kyle intervened. I knew where my Quest Bed was." George explained.

"I don't fucking care. When we were getting ready to leave the session, when Josie was on her rampage and just before I got killed by that damn Archeron army, I should have left you behind because YOU were slowing us down with your damn leg that you broke fighting that damn spider thing!" I said. He looked hurt. I calmed down a little.

"I...I'm sorry George...it's just..." I tried to aplogize.

"I know." He interrupted.

"We've been through a lot, I get that. We didn't have the best childhoods on what was left of Earth...and this shitty game killed everyone we cared about and killed all of us at least twice...it turned some of us into monsters...things that we never wanted to see, much less become. It wasn't beautiful or tragic or poetic or cool or whatever the fuck you want to call it. It's just sad...and I just want all of this to be over...so we can stop surviving...and start LIVING. You see what I mean...?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. I gave him a reassuring hug. He smiled and hugged me back.

"George what the fuck-Oh, hey Gina...um...I'm confused...uh...did I come in at the wrong time?" April said. She had just arrived on the scene with Aikros.  
I pushed George away.

"No, you didn't." I said. George looked crushed. Poor guy.

== Gina: Be the other girl.

== Evie: NOT YOU FUCKASS. THE OTHER OTHER GIRL!  
== Leslie: Yes. This other other other girl, fucking finally.  
== Leslie: End the fucking chapter. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: WHY THE FUCK DID I CHOOSE TO BE THIS ASSHOLE AGAIN?

== Leslie: LET'S HAVE A FUCKING PARTY.

We had just arrived on LOMAFA, at Zack's house. I looked around at the landscape. It was weird and depressing. So I do what I normally do when things are weird and depressing.

"Let's have a fucking party." I said. They looked at me like I was crazy. Except Kay. She ran over to me and high-fived me.

"LET'S HAVE A FUCKING PAAAARTYYY!" We shouted out in unison. Jianix facepalmed.

"We don't have time for a fucking party. We need to ask Zack where this gate is and get out of here." Nick said. Rei walked over to us.

"Rei can like teleport us and we can like borrow stuff from people's houses-" I began.

"Rei...could you just...I don't know, teleport us to LOFIAF? Then we'll have a party there?" Jianix interrupted. Nick gave him a look like "Why didn't I think of that?".

"I could try, but I'm not sure how well it'll work...I'll try though! Let's go!" She said. There was a green flash, and when it was gone, we were at Sally's house on LOFIAF. Except...Nick, Kay, and Rei were missing. I facepalmed.

"Shitfuck. Not again." Jianix moaned.

"Are you shitting me?" Evie said. I walked to the door of the house and knocked. Kyle answered.

"Leslie! Hey! Come in!" He said. We came inside. Sally, Clint, Davin, Alex, Kyle, and two trolls were there.

"It's so good to see all you guys!" I said. I took a minute to catch up and get to know everybody else better. I walked over to Sally and Alex.  
Evie and Jianix went off somewhere else.

"Hey, Alex! And you're Sally, right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm Sally. Leslie, right?" She asked.

"Hey Leslie! Is everything alright? Have you seen Gina?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm Leslie. Everything seems fine. Gina's with her dad, I think. And I'm pretty sure George and his mom are there too. And...I guess the last troll must be with them too." I answered.

"She's with George? God, I love that guy to death, and he's one of my closet friends, but I told her to stay away from him." Alex said. He sighed.

"Whoa. Where do you get off telling her or anyone else how to live their life? If you ask me, whatever decisions you make, you should agree on. Why the hell do you have such a weird relationship anyway? Do you guys do that quadrant-switching-shit the trolls do sometimes? Cause that's freaky. And what the hell is "closet friends" supposed to mean?" I said.

"Aren't you telling him how to live his life right now?" Sally interrupted.

"Well, yeah, but-" I began.

"Then be quiet and mind your own business." Sally said.

"Sorry, Sally, it's just a thing she does. She's always trying to help people, but ends up making things worse every time. Or, at least that's what SHE says. And for the record, I misspoke. I do that a lot, remember?" Alex said. I was tired of this. But I decided to swallow my pride and apoligize, like I ALWAYS did.

"Sorry...I just care a lot about Gina, and George is a close friend of mine. I...I just don't want anything else bad to happen. I want to make sure everything's right." I said, trying to apoligize. Alex smiled.

"It's ok. But, like, could you maybe just STOP doing that?" Alex asked.

"Uh...Yeah...I guess I'll go talk to the trolls real quick. Later." I said, walking off. I went into the kitchen, where the trolls were talking.  
I sat down in the fourth chair at the table they were sitting at.

"Hey! What's up?" I said.

"Not much. Just catching up with Axmili and Kitrin." Jianix answered. He introduced the other two to me.

"You're...what's your name again?" Ax asked. Kitrin elbowed him in the side.

"I'm Leslie Allen. Nick's sister." I replied.

"It's nice to meet you, Leslie. I'm Kitrin, and this is my Matesprit Ax." She replied.

"Have you all gotten to meet everybody?" I asked.

"We've mostly been here. But I talked to Kyle. He seems pretty cool." Jianix answered.

"Kitty and I talked to Sally. She seems nice." Ax said.

"We talked to Davin too. The Time Hero. He was interesting." Kitrin finished.

"Cool. It's nice to meet you guys. I don't know as much about other...I don't know, races I guess...as the others. So If I say or do something wrong, just let me know and I won't do it again, ok?" I asked.

"Ok." They said in unison.

"So, what do you think of us so far? As a race, and as individuals?" Jianix asked. He gave me this weird look.

"Well, to be honest-no offense- but you guys kind of creep me out. You see, demons in our culture look a lot like what you look like." I explained.

"Our culture's demons look like humans. I wonder if that's a sign that our universes are connected...or if every session has a counterpart like that. I don't really know...but it's still interesting." Kitrin explained. I nodded.

"Oh...ok. Well I think you guys are pretty cool I guess." I said. Jianix moved his chair closer to mine.

"What about me? Am I...cool?" He asked.

"Dude, you're beyond cool. You're RADICAL!" I said, high-fiving him. Ax pulled out a journal and started writing in it.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked. Jianix facepalmed.

"Shipping journal. It's...sort of a thing I picked up. Another troll in our session used to do it." Ax replied.

"Hey, can I see it?" I asked.

"NO." Kitrin interrupted.

"Sorry." I said. I said goodbye and went off to go talk to Clint, Kyle, and the Evie girl.

"Humans are so weird..." Kitrin said. I pretended not to hear her in the background.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I said.

"Nothing much. We're just catching up." Clint said.

"Hey Leslie...have you seen Mom anywhere?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah...she's with Nick and the seadweller troll...I think her name was Reikai? I don't know. But they're fine." I said.

"Yeah. Well, anyway, it's nice to finally meet you, if I haven't said that before...I was just here talking to my...son...?" Evie said. She looked a little confused.

"Yeah...I've been wanting to talk to Nick too. If you two want some alone time together, Kyle and I can just go over there." I said.

"Yeah. I was just saying hi. If you two need some time, I understand..." Kyle said.

"Actually, yeah...I do think we need some time." Evie said.

"Well...ok..." Clint said. Kyle and I walked back into the living room and went down the hall. We went upstairs, to the attic. The attic was this cool hang-out with a flat screen T.V. There were movie posters on the walls and the carpet was a pale tan color. I sat down on the couch and Kyle sat in the chair next to me.

"I guess this is where pre-scratch Alex used to have parties? Invite friends over or something? Or maybe just someplace to go when he needed to get away from the world for a while..." I said.

"This place is pretty badass." Kyle walked over to the T.V. There was a turqoise colored eclectic guitar behind it. Kyle picked it up and started playing it.

"Awesome!" Kyle said. He played a song. Was that GC413? GC413, of course, being a band on post-scratch Earth. Kyle and I were into their music. Post-scratch Zack and Sally were in it.

"Was that GC413?" I asked.

"Yeah. That was the beginning of Sunrise Caliborn." He said.

"I didn't know you knew that song. How many more of their songs do you know?" I asked, curious.

"I can play A Hollow Shell, Fading Flames/Always Running Out Of Time, and Life in Death. I've been meaning to learn a lot more of their songs too." Kyle explained.

"Can you sing them well?" I asked. He gave me a weird look.

"Are you seriously asking ME of all people to sing? I sound like a...I don't know what the hell I sound like, but it's not good." Kyle explained.

"Come on. Sing Life in Death. Please?" I asked. I gave him the puppy-dog-eyes look. It works every time.

"Okay, fine. I'll sing part of Life in Death while I play it." Kyle said. He started strumming on the guitar. Life in Death was an unusual song for the time it came out. It also was a little bit more like a poem then a song. That was probably because Sally wrote it.

"You were the last thing I remembered, but when I think about someone, I find myself thinking about you. Sometimes I'm affraid. But fear isn't always a bad thing, now is it?" He began. The song started playing a little faster.

"There's good in all the bad in the world. Black and white don't mean what they used to mean. Is there really a hero or a villain in life?" Kyle said. The song sped up.

"There's Life in Death everywhere you go. There's Peace in Violence like the Calm before the Storm. In Hate there is Love, and in Fear, there is Hope."  
Kyle sang. He got to the long instrumental and played it very well.

"There's Light in the Void, and there is Life in Death." Kyle sang.

"There's Life in Death, Peace in Violence like the Calm before the Storm, In Hate there's Love, and in Fear, there's Hope. There's Life in Death, everywhere you go." Kyle finished. I clapped a little.

"That was pretty good! How long have you been learning how to play guitar?" I asked.

"I picked it up just before our session started. We stayed in that hellhole of a void session for a long time...so I kind of started working on this in my free time...which we had a lot of." Kyle explained.

"That's cool." I said. I got up off the couch and walked over to the window, and looked outside. LOFIAF was a pretty place.

I noticed a wheelchair by the window. I wondered if Alex used to carry Sally up here and let her play and look outside when she was little. I picked up the wheelchair, opened the window, and threw it out. Unfortunately something happened that I didn't expect. Gina had just arrived with April and Aikros. I hadn't seen them earlier.

"Oh shit..." I said. The wheelchair hit Gina, knocking her to the ground. She looked back up.

"LESLIE WHAT IN THE ACTUAL MOTHERFUCKING HELL DID YOU JUST DO!?" She screamed.

"I-uh-Sorry!" I said.

"YOU BETTER BE MOTHERFUCKING SORRY YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH! WHY THE FUCK DID I CHOOSE TO BE YOU ANY-FUCKING-WAY!?" She yelled.

"Gina?" Kyle asked. I nodded.

"I'm sorry I-" I tried to apoligize. Then something weird happened.

== Gina: Steal the P.O.V

== Gina: WHY DID I CHOOSE TO BE THAT ASSHOLE ANYWAY?  
== Gina: LET'S NOT HAVE A FUCKING PARTY

== Gina: THAT WAS WAY TOO MANY FUCKING COMMANDS.

== Gina: END THE MOTHERFUCKING CHAPTER. 


End file.
